Scarlet Rage
by FinalFantasyVIIMya
Summary: When a new threat with a familiar feel targets Marlene, Aerith sends help in the form of an old aquaintence.  Fuller summary inside.  Twelve years after AC.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **__Twelve years after Advent Children.__Marlene has grown up strong because she grew up with Avalanche. When a new threat with a familiar feel arrives and targets the eighteen year old, however, she's not quite sure she's strong enough. That's why Aerith has sent help in the form of a former acquaintance. Can the two get along long enough to destroy the new threat?_

_**A/N: **__I don't know if you'd call it AU or not, but here it is. I haven't done one in a while, and I plan on finishing this one… I really hope I have the time. I'm working on two. Kadaj is the main character in both. In this one he's kind of paired with Marlene. In the other one it's an OC. There! Enough babbling! Anyways, I didn't get to finish my Return of Scarlet fic, so she's the villain in this one. A sort of spoiler there, but not too much. She's the one I liked the least, so I'm going to pick on her again. Anyway, here goes with the disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own FFVII or any of its compilations. I don't own any of the characters except Dina, and maybe the extras. Thanks for checking this out._

_**Scarlet Rage; A FFVII Fic**_

'_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it…'_

_-Three Days Grace-_

_**Prologue**_

As she scanned the picture with her light blue (almost white) eyes, the rage in her burned so hot, it made her head ache. The little princess had grown up to be quite pretty… she looked almost exactly like that bitch who had slapped her cheek red on top of Sister Ray. 'Of course,' she thought, spitefully, 'Why not? She did grow up around her… worshiped her, no doubt. Why shouldn't she look exactly like her?'

Every time she thought of Avalanche it made her sick. The very people who had put her in the state she was in. Cloud Strife… Cloud Strife… she hated him so. The man who had dealt the finishing blow to her precious weapon, the Perfect Clod. That's when it happened.

Scarlet would have rather died. That fate would've been better than the one she had been forced to survive. When the weapon blew, so did a lot of other things. That fat moron was allowed to die, but not her. She was doused in Mako, and a lot of other chemicals. It soaked into her every pore… all of the cuts on her wounded body. It mingled with her blood, turning her into something that was no where near human. She wasn't allowed to age. Her skin was a putrid color… not resembling flesh at all. The cuts she had received from the blast never healed. They stayed red and raw looking.

She was forced to hide all of the time. If someone saw her, they were afraid. 'Zombie,' they would shout. Of course after that she had to teach them some manners. If they died in the process… oh well. It was their problem.

She crumpled the picture up in her fist, and hit the wall. 'Twelve years,' she thought, closing her eyes, 'Twelve years I've waited. They haven't been in battle in so long. They've weakened. To get to them, I'll take her. I'll torture that girl, and make her wish that she'd never been born. To get them all, I _have_ to get to her. I'll make them pay for this.'

She threw the picture on the ground, and then she spat on it. She started laughing… not the laugh she used to have. An animal laughter… almost primal. Her eyes went to the picture waded up on the ground. There was a look of insanity in them. "Little Marlene, I'm coming for you."


	2. Chapter One:  Silver

_**Chapter One**_

_**Silver**_

Marlene Wallace… Strife stared out the window of her dorm, her big brown eyes taking in the scene. She twirled a strand of her waist length hair, which she kept pulled back in a ponytail, around her finger. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was turning a pretty red color. She sighed, 'I never thought I would be this homesick.'

Wallace and Strife were the two last names she used most of the time, although she had many others. Avalanche… everyone in that group was her family. She had many fathers, a brother, and two mothers. If Aerith had lived… "I would've had three mothers."

The University in Kalm was great, and everyone was so proud of her. The eighteen year old just missed her family so much. They all wrote and called, but it wasn't the same as actually getting to see them all. A tear began to fall down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

'Get it together, Mar,' she thought, 'It's only been a couple of months. It's not like you can't ever see them again.'

Growing up with Avalanche wasn't always easy, but it helped her to become a good person. It made her strong, and it taught her to always stand up for what she believed in. To Marlene, it was the best family in the universe to be apart of.

She continued to watch the setting sun from her window, wondering what they were all doing. "Hey, Mar?"

She turned to see her roommate Dina. She was a tall girl, who was the same age as Marlene, with shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. "Hi. What's up?"

"You've got mail. Here," she smiled, handing her a letter.

There was no return address. She ripped the top of the envelope off, and took out the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it, with a confused look on her face. "What's it say?" asked Dina.

"It says… I'm watching you."

"Huh? That's it? Does it say who it's from?"

Marlene shook her head, "No, it doesn't say. If it was from someone in my family they would've put a return address… and a whole lot more on this piece of paper than 'I'm watching you'. I don't know who it's from."

Dina rolled her eyes, "Throw it away, Mar. Someone's trying to playing with you. Trust me. Don't take it to heart."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Sure. Don't let it freak you out. The guys here can be jerks. In fact, some of the girls can be, too."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" she trailed off, putting the letter in the text book she had been holding.

"Anyway… I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay."

Marlene nodded. Dina got up, and walked out of the room. Marlene took the letter back out, and studied the hand writing. It was definitely not from any of her family. She knew their hand writing by heart. The hand writing on that piece of paper was new. "Who is this from?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, she looked around her, as if expecting to find someone watching her. She sighed. 'That's crazy,' she thought, 'Dina is probably right. Someone is messing with me.'

She put the piece of paper back in the text book, and then turned her attention back to the almost dark outdoors.

_**2**_

He had never been as happy as he was now. Sure he wasn't really alive any more… but he'd never felt so alive. He owed Aerith a lot. She save more than him that day she told him it was okay to let go… okay not to fight any more. She saved his soul.

In that other life he was just a puppet. Now, he kind of had a family with Zack and Aerith, and many others. Now, here, he could be his own person. He didn't have to live for another being. In the Lifestream there was no Jenova.

"She's in danger."

He knew the voice behind him almost as well as he knew his own voice. "Aerith?"

He turned around, and sure enough there she was. "Marlene. You remember the little girl Marlene."

He smiled, "I remember. She can't still be a little girl."

Aerith laughed a friendly laugh, "No, she's not still a little girl. We stay the same, but the people who are still on earth age. She's eighteen now."

"She probably hates me."

Aerith's expression was still friendly, "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Kadaj. She may need some time to get used to you, but Marlene doesn't hate you."

"You said danger," he said, frowning.

"Yes. She's in danger. Someone wants to hurt her. Someone who wants revenge. Her name is Scarlet. She thinks that if she hurts Marlene she can hurt the others. She wants to take her to bring the others _to_ her. We can't let that happen."

"Cloud…"

"Yes. He's one of many who care for Marlene."

"Can we do anything?"

Aerith smiled a playful smile, "I'm glad you asked me that, Kadaj! There sure is!"

Kadaj looked a bit afraid as he asked, "What can we do?"

"Send _you_ back, buddy," Zack appeared as if from no where.

Kadaj's eyes widened, "How can you do that?"

"I just can," Aerith answered.

"Well… if you can send me back… why can't you go back with me?"

Aerith shook her head, "Has to be you. You're the only one."

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand?" Zack asked, "You want to help her, right?"

"Of course, but…" Kadaj looked unsure, "How long will it be?"

"I'm not sure," Aerith told him, "You're the only one I can send back, Kadaj. It's up to you. Do you want to go?"

He thought for a moment, and then gave her a quick nod. "Ah, I knew you would," grinned Zack.

"There was never a doubt," agreed Aerith, happily.

"When do I go?"

"When ever you're ready," Aerith told him.

"I'll miss you guys. Don't worry. I'll protect her."

"We know you will. We believe in you," Zack smiled, "And we're always with you if you need us."

"I guess… I'll go now. Yeah… I'm ready."

"Okay. Close your eyes. When you open them… you'll be on earth. You'll be in the exact same place as Marlene. Kadaj… give her my love," smiled Aerith.

"I will," he smiled, and then he closed his eyes.

_**3**_

"Mar!"

Marlene turned around. Dina was running to catch up to her. She stood in that place until Dina finally caught up with her. "That test was killer, huh? I've never been good a math!"

Marlene shrugged, as they continued walking, "It wasn't too bad."

Dina smiled, "I forgot. You're a genius."

"I'm not a genius," Marlene blushed, "I studied all week for that."

Marlene had stopped worrying about the letter she'd received the previous night. Having to think on that test had pushed it to the back of her mind. She'd figured Dina was probably right after all, and it wasn't worth putting it before a huge test.

"Yeah, well… I did, too. I still had trouble with it."

Suddenly something caught Marlene's eye, and made her stop in her tracks. A flash of silver, and then it was gone. "What was…"

"Mar? Are you okay?" Dina asked, almost bumping right into her.

"Huh?" Marlene looked confused, "Oh… yeah. I thought I saw something. Silver hair…"

"Silver hair?"

'The same color as…' "No!" Marlene suddenly shouted, "It couldn't be!"

"Couldn't be what?" asked Dina, looking worried.

Marlene shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking… Sephiroth had hair like…" Marlene stopped at the horrified expression on her face, "Sorry. It wasn't him. I'm sure of that. There were others with hair that color. It wasn't Sephiroth. I'm sure."

Dina gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah. I hope you are. Even as kids we knew he was bad news."

"It was probably just… I was probably just seeing things."

"Let's go to the dorm, okay."

"You go on ahead. I have something I need to do."

Dina looked unsure, "Are you sure? I mean…"

Marlene smiled, "I'm okay. Really! Go on ahead, Dina. I'll be fine."

Dina nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Dina turned and walked away. Marlene stayed where she was for a little while. Then she began walking toward where she saw the flash of silver. She looked down the hall close to where she saw it. There were many people standing there talking, but she didn't see anyone with silver hair.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, and spun around. Professor Mason was smiling at her. "Sorry Marlene. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw Dina and she said that she was worried about you."

Professor Mason's dark eyes always seemed to be smiling, and he was always friendly. A former Turk, and Marlene's favorite Professor, he could always tell if something was wrong, even if he wasn't told.

Marlene sighed, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

'Besides the massive heart attack you almost caused me,' she thought, but said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just…" she looked back down the hall, "I'm going to my dorm, sir. Thanks for your concern, but I'm really okay."

"If you're sure. If you need someone to talk to…"

"I'm sure, sir. Thank you."

She turned and started walking toward her dorm. 'Were my eyes playing tricks?' she thought, 'Did I only imagine that silver hair?"

_**4**_

Kadaj couldn't stop his hands from shaking. She had almost seen him. He wasn't ready for her to see him yet. He wasn't ready to see how she would react when the one who had kidnapped her when she was six had suddenly show back up again. Like a coward he had ducked into the janitor's closet. "I hope your confidence in me wasn't mistaken, Aerith," he said to himself.

He knew that eventually he would have to see her… talk to her. He would have to let her know of the danger she was in. He was afraid, but he would have to get over it. The task at hand was more important than how he felt. He did not want to let Aerith or Zack down. After all they had done for him that was not an option. "I just really hope she doesn't scream," he sighed.


	3. Chapter Two:  Familiar Face

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Familiar Face**_

That night Marlene had a lot of trouble falling asleep. 'First a weird note, and now silver hair!' she thought, angrily, 'What else can happen?'

She turned to the side facing the window, and closed her eyes. She did her best to make herself fall asleep, but nothing. She opened her eyes and glanced out the window. Someone was staring back at her.

Marlene gasped, and rolled out of her bed, hitting the floor hard. She jumped up, ran to the window, and threw it open. No one was there. She sighed, aggravated, "Damn! I'm going nuts!"

"Don't jump, Mar," mumbled Dina, sleepily, "What ever it is, it's not worth it."

She turned and looked at her roommate. The noise must have woken her up. "I think I'm going crazy, Dina."

Dina's eyes widened, "I was only joking, Mar, but now I'm serious. Step away from the window."

"I'm not going to jump. I keep seeing things that couldn't possibly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Those green eyes," she whispered.

"Huh?"

Marlene looked toward the ground, but there wasn't any sign of anyone there either. 'We're you really there? I wouldn't be too surprised. Anything is possible, I guess.'

"Mar?"

"Its okay, Dina. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Marlene nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Marlene got back in bed, and closed her eyes. She knew that sleep wouldn't come to her, but she didn't want to chance looking out that window again. 'It couldn't have been him. Could it really have been him?'

_**2**_

She was six years old again. The Forgotten City would've been beautiful if it weren't for the scary stuff surrounding the little girl. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The day had started out good… apart from the scare with Denzel that morning. They had gone to the church like Tifa had promised. Tifa… she was so worried about her surrogate mother.

The City was full of children who had the stigma. Like a stranger promising candy, they had been bribed with a cure for their sickness. The children weren't the only ones there, however. The three silver-haired men were there as well. One of them held Marlene so she couldn't run away. One of them stood quietly… watching. The last one was very angry. He was shouting… literally mad at the world.

Marlene was scared, but she was a tough little girl. She'd grown up around Avalanche. She had learned a few things watching them. She was afraid, but she wouldn't let these silver-headed men see it. She frowned, and watched the one screaming… hoping he saw how unafraid she was of him. That's when she saw Denzel.

He was standing with the other children. He looked scared, but he stayed where he was, surrounded by other children. Some looked as scared as Denzel. Others looked eager. They were all waiting for something.

The shouting young man stepped in the water, and the kids did too. He drank some water out of his hands, and the kids mimicked him. "Denzel," Marlene said, quietly at first.

Denzel let his hands fill with water. "Denzel," Marlene said louder.

He wasn't listening to her. He was ignoring her. He drank the water, and his eyes… his eyes were like the silver-haired men's…

_**3**_

"Denzel!" Marlene shouted, sitting up in bed.

She looked around. She was back in her room, and it was daylight outside. "A dream," she sighed.

She glanced at the clock. It was time for her to wake up anyway. "Denzel is your sort of brother, right?"

Marlene looked up to see Dina. "Yeah."

"You looked really scared. You were talking in your sleep and stuff. Mumbling… what was your dream about?"

"Oh, it was… nothing. Just a bad dream. It's okay."

Dina nodded slowly, "Okay. Well… I'm going on. Unless you want me to stay…"

"Its fine, Dina. Really. Thanks for your concern."

Dina looked a little hurt. "Okay, Mar."

Her roommate left her alone. Marlene put her head in her hands, "Get it together, will you!" she shouted at herself, "Get it together, or you're going to drive yourself insane!"

She threw the covers off of herself, and then got out of bed. She began getting ready for her classes. She hoped that they would take her mind off of recent events. She hated it that she was worrying poor Dina, but she honestly didn't know what to tell her. 'Listen, Dina,' she thought, 'someone who kidnapped me when I was six has come back from the Lifestream. That's why I've been freaking out so much lately. That, mixed with a little bit of homesickness is a bad combination! Yeah, that's exactly what I'll tell her! She'll think I've lost my mind!'

_**4**_

Again, she had nearly caught him looking at her. 'What an idiot!' he scolded himself, 'Looking through her window like that! How reckless of you! You were bound to get caught!'

He was standing outside her classroom… her last class of the day. He was going to do it! He was going to stop her in the hall way, whether she screamed or not, and tell her everything. He was sick of stalling. He was sick of worrying. He never worried before, and he didn't have a track record for fearing things. Being cowardly was not something he was good at. He had taken on Shin-Ra, and Cloud Strife, whom he called big brother. If he could take on those things, surely he could talk to Marlene. "Please, don't let her scream," he sighed.

"Young man?"

Kadaj looked up at the man who had spoken to him. He was middle-aged and balding. His hazel eyes were very serious and stern. "Yes?" spoke Kadaj, eyeing the man right back.

"Are you apart of this class?"

'Caught!' he thought, angrily, 'You're caught, stupid! Good going!'

"Son, are you apart of this class?"

"Uh… this class? I… well…"

"Let's go," the man demanded, "Open the door. We'll go talk to Professor Mason about this."

"You mean go inside!" he exclaimed.

"Don't shout at me, young man! Open the door."

Defeated, Kadaj opened the door. The man put a hand on his shoulder and forced him inside. "Professor Mason."

He was probably middle-aged, too, but Professor Mason had aged much more gracefully. He had black hair, and dark brown, smiling eyes. He had a very friendly expression on his face, "Ah, Professor Lang. How can I help you?"

"Professor Mason, is this young man one of yours?"

Professor Mason kept his friendly expression as he studied Kadaj. 'Caught! He's going to say no, and then…'

"Yes, I do believe he is. I have so many, you know. It's hard to keep track of them all. I do believe he _belongs_ in here, though. Am I right, young man?" Professor Mason smiled at the wide eyed Kadaj.

"I, uh…"

"Thanks for delivering him, Professor Lang. I'll take care of it."

Professor Lang frowned, but turned and left. Kadaj didn't take his eyes off of Mason. He knew something. Kadaj's instincts hadn't dulled… even in the Life Stream. "Why didn't you…"

"I believe you're probably here to see one of my students. Am I right?"

"Huh?"

"Marlene," Professor Mason called.

Marlene looked up, and her eyes locked with Kadaj's… he didn't think those big brown eyes could get any bigger. "I've seen you walking around… following her," explained Professor Mason, quietly, where only Kadaj could hear, "I recognized you from Edge… twelve years ago, am I correct?"

Kadaj nodded, "Yes. If you knew me…"

"You died."

Kadaj looked surprised, "Yes."

"People don't come back from the Lifestream everyday. You're back for a reason."

Professor Mason looked up. His class was watching him curiously. "Who are you?" Kadaj asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Class, we're going to dismiss early. Have a great weekend."

People, though confused, began shuffling out of the classroom. The only one who remained was Marlene. She stayed right where she was, wearing the same shocked expression. Dina hesitated at the door. "It's alright Dina. I'm sure Marlene will explain everything to you later."

Dina frowned, but went on out the door. "Now that we're all alone. Marlene would you join us down here, please."

She shook her head, her expression unchanged. "She won't…" began Kadaj.

"Please, dear. It's alright. You know that you're safe."

Marlene slowly got up, and walked down to where Professor Mason was seated, and Kadaj was standing. "Now," began Professor Mason, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"I… I can only tell her," said Kadaj, defiantly.

"Alright, then. I'll step outside."

He started to walk out, but Marlene grabbed a hold of his shirt, and shook her head. "Don't go," she breathed.

"It's fine. I'll be right out there," Professor Mason assured her.

Marlene loosened her grip, and Professor Mason walked out. Kadaj looked at her. She had grown up to be pretty… even if she did look a little like a caged wild animal at the moment. "I'm sorry you're afraid," she didn't say anything, so he continued, "I can explain everything to you. I'm not here to hurt you, so you have no reason to fear me…"

"I was six," she said, quietly, "You kidnapped me for things I didn't completely understand. I was six! I have no reason to fear you?"

"I…"

"You've been sneaking around! You've been watching me, haven't you! Standing outside my window, and who knows where else," she sneered.

Kadaj glared at her, "Will you be quiet, and let me talk for a minute."

Marlene sneered right back, "I don't know what you could possibly say that I would want to listen to!"

"Aerith sent me back!" he shouted louder than he meant to, "Aerith… she sent me back to help you. You and your whole family are in danger. She wants to kidnap you to get to them. I assume it's because you're weaker than the others…"

"You're so charming," Marlene said, through gritted teeth, but then her expression changed, "Hang on! Aerith sent you?"

"That's what I said. She sends her love, by the way. I told her you would hate me, but she said that…"

"Aerith… why didn't she come?"

"She didn't explain it. She said that I was the only one allowed to come back. Didn't you hear what I said? You're in danger."

Marlene waved her hand, "Yeah, I heard that. From who?"

"A woman named Scarlet. Do you know of her?"

"Only stories. Tifa said she died."

"Obviously Tifa is wrong. She's back, and she's after you and the rest of your family. She thinks if she kidnaps you, the others will come running."

"Scarlet… this day just keeps getting better!"

"Listen… the bottom line is… she can't have you. We have to keep her from getting you. I have to protect you. I guess because you aren't strong enough on your own."

"You forget who raised me," Marlene crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean you're as good as they are."

"No, but… I'm okay… I'm having a casual conversation with Kadaj!" Marlene whined.

"Is there somewhere else we can go to talk?" he asked, annoyed, "Preferably alone?"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that we even _are_ talking! Now you want to be alone!" shouted Marlene, and then she sighed, "We can go to my dorm. Dina will probably be in soon, but… that's the best that I can do."

"It'll have to do, then. I'm not comfortable in here."

Something seemed to dawn on Marlene, "Oh! Did you send me a letter? One that said, 'I'm watching you'?"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes, "No, I didn't. It was probably from her. Let's get out of here."

Marlene frowned at him, "Fine. You know… I told myself I wouldn't be too surprised if it was you," she laughed, "I fooled myself! It was a total shock!"


	4. Chapter Three: Explanations and

_**A/N: **__Thanks to the one person who has reviewed this so far. I'm glad that you're at least intrigued. Anyway, I know it started out pretty... I dunno. It's __gonna get better, though. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy._

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Explanations and Bad Guy Clothes**_

"This is it," Marlene told him, as they stepped inside, "Make yourself at home... I guess."

Kadaj just stood in the doorway, watching her. Marlene rolled her eyes, "Sit down, will you?" she sighed.

He finally took a seat in the only arm chair that they had, but he continued to look at her curiously as she shut the door. "I'm right, aren't I? You do hate me."

"Hate you? No, Kadaj, I don't hate you. How can you hate someone who was manipulated?" she turned to face him, "Do I resent what you guys did? Very much, but... I think that maybe if you had a mind of your own back then you probably wouldn't have done all of that. Who can be sure, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I care nothing for Jenova now, so you're probably right. All I care about now is what Aerith sent me to do. Which is protect you from Scarlet. I had a choice, you know. I chose to come."

"How could she have survived that explosion. Cloud said that..."

"Whatever big brother thought he saw was wrong. Scarlet _is _alive. She's after you all, but mostly you. Because..."

"Don't say I'm weak again," she raised an eyebrow, as she took a seat on the couch, "I think I got enough of that kind of flattery back in the classroom. Do you think that Shinra knows about this?"

"The President? Probably not. Wouldn't he have said something?"

"How much did he say about Jenova's head?"

Kadaj leaned forward and grinned, "That's because he was trying to keep it from me."

"Guys and strength... You'd think they would find something else to be arrogant about."

"Either way... you're safe as long as I'm here."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "There's that arrogance again. Look... do you think I should tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"Cloud and the others. I really think that they should know. If they don't... they're wide open from an attack. They won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Kadaj hadn't thought about that. He was really nervous when it came to Cloud finding out that he was back. Marlene was right, though. If they didn't tell them, and they were attacked, he would be responsible. "You probably should."

"Now, that was admirable. I totally expected you to say no."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I know that you're afraid to see Cloud. Why wouldn't you be? And I completely understand why. I don't mean to sound cold or anything, but... the last time you saw him you were trying to kill each other."

'No,' he thought, 'The last time I saw him he took pity on me. That's when Aerith came.'

"So... should I call them now? If I do, you know they're going to want to come down here, or bring me home."

"I think you should call them now," he nodded, slowly.

"Okay. You know... you should really change out of that outfit."

Kadaj looked confused, "I've always wore this."

"There's a nice thought," frowned Marlene, remembering that it had been twelve years.

"Why should I change?"

"Well... there... bad guy clothes."

Again, he looked confused, "Bad guy clothes? Wearing these makes me a bad guy?"

"No, you just... they're bad guy clothes! You wore them back then. You aren't a bad guy any more... wear something new."

"I have nothing else."

"Then we'll have to borrow, or buy you something else."

"Very well," he sighed, "Marlene?"

"Yeah."

"Before you call big brother... Cloud... I have something I want to ask you. It's about that Professor. He knew exactly who I was. Who is that man?"

"He's a former Turk, but he hasn't been one for about fifteen years. He chose teaching over spying and kidnaping. Not that the Turks do that anymore. He wasn't a Turk twelve years ago, but I'm not surprised he knew you. The man is good. He was probably in Edge twelve years ago. Professor Mason is my favorite. He's a really good person, despite his past... like present company, I suppose."

"I see."

"I'm going to call them now, okay," Marlene said, reaching for the phone on the coffee table in front of her.

She had the phone on, and was about to dial, when the door burst open. Kadaj instinctively went for the sword on his back, and jumped to his feet. He heard Marlene shout, "Whoa!" as she threw the phone to the floor.

He held the sword out in front of him at the intruder... a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. She had a look of horror on her face. "Marlene, are you being held hostage?" she asked, backing against the wall.

Marlene sighed, frustrated, "No... Kadaj, put that damn thing away. This is my roommate! Dina!"

Kadaj hesitated, but he did what she said. He narrowed his eyes at Dina. She was clutching her chest with one hand, and breathing hard. Marlene went over to console her. She led her to the couch, and Dina took a seat, not taking her wide green eyes off of Kadaj. "He almost killed me! I was almost shish kabob! Who is he?"

"He's... a friend. His silver hair is what I've been seeing lately."

"Uh-huh... does he always greet people so courteously?" Dina glared.

"When they almost break the door down," Marlene gave a little smile.

Dina sighed, "Oh, that... I'm sorry. I was worried, and mad... you haven't been telling me anything. I thought we were best friends! I mean... you're my best friend... whether I'm yours or not..."

"Dina, you are," Marlene nodded.

"Well, you haven't been talking to me. I was scared and worried..."

"Dina, I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right. I haven't been a very good friend, have I? Listen... there's something I need you to do for me."

"What?"

"Kadaj here needs some new clothes. Do you think you could go and get him some? Remember... he likes black a lot."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. Dina glanced at him, and then a smile crept onto her face, "He's cute... for a psycho with a sword," she whispered.

Marlene's eyes widened, "Shhh! Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. I'll just run to one of the shops. I shouldn't be too long."

Marlene gave her some money. Dina said, "See you guys in a few," and then she was gone.

"I thought she might have been..."

"I understand, but Kadaj... you really need to practice some restraint. She's right. You could've hurt her."

"Don't you have an important phone call to make?" asked Kadaj, annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Marlene turned on the phone, and dialed the number. It didn't ring long, before she heard a familiar, "Hello?"

"Tifa... hey. It's..."

"Marlene! Hi, sweetie! How are things?"

Marlene glanced at Kadaj, "Not great, Tifa. Where's Cloud?"

"Right here," said Tifa... there was an air of worry in her voice, "Hold on."

She could here a quiet conversation going on between Tifa and Cloud before finally hearing, "Hey, Marlene."

"Cloud, are you sitting down?"

"No, I'm standing. What's wrong?"

"Sit down first," Marlene sighed, "Or you're going to wish you did. You won't believe the day I've had!"

Kadaj sat and listened to her as she was talking to Cloud. A nervousness began to wash over him. 'How will he react?' he wondered, 'The rest of them... what will they do? What will they say? Will they act like Marlene... scared at first? Or worse.'

Marlene hung up the phone. "I didn't tell him everything. I didn't tell him about you. They should hear some of it in person... him, Tifa, and Dad. They're coming here."

"Great," Kadaj gave a fake smile, "I'm really... glad."

_**Another A/N: **__Yeah, I know... there were some pretty corny things in there. Cloud and the others are coming in the next chapter, so maybe that will give you guys who are reading this something to look forward to. Again, thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter Four: Family

_**A/N: **__Thanks for that review. I thought the pairing was nice, too. It'll be a while before there's any romance, though. I don't want to jump the gun, and automatically put them together. That's just too easy. LOL! I hope this next chapter is to your liking, too. I'm adding a little surprise in here… sort of… just to make things interesting. See if you can make some guesses there. Thanks to everyone who's reading. Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Family**_

She studied the two girls standing in front of her, ready to attack. She had thought this hell hole would be empty… the perfect place to move to. Yet, here they were, standing right in front of her. One had fiery red hair, and the other's hair was almost white. Yet they had the same strange red eyes, and the same face. 'Twins,' Scarlet thought, amused.

"You Shin-Ra bitch!" shouted the redhead, angrily.

"Bitch," mocked the other.

"Shin-Ra? No, not for nearly fourteen years. Who are you? What are you doing in the place?"

"Didn't you know," sneered the redhead, "We're the products of experiments ordered by your bastard President! It was such a fine day indeed when we learned of his assassination!"

"His son is President now."

The redhead's anger seemed to grow, "He didn't die in the explosion?"

Scarlet laughed, "Now see what happens when you aren't in the loop? No… Boy Wonder didn't die in an explosion. He's fine, healthy, and very much alive. What are your names, and how long have you been here?"

"I am called Malice, and she is Frost. I am fire and she is ice. My sister doesn't talk much, I'm afraid. Because of what all they did to her. We've been here for… so long. Fifteen years, I suppose. We were nine. There was an attack on this place. Monsters. They killed nearly everyone. What they didn't kill, we finished off. They sent in an investigation team. Let's just say that your President never got the report, and they didn't bother sending anyone else."

"Fire and ice… without Materia?"

"That's right," smirked Malice.

'They were dangerous when they were nine… it's absolutely fabulous to think how dangerous they are now that they're all grown up. This is wonderful.'

"What's your story? How did you…"

"Why am I hideous? I am another product of Shin-Ra negligence, I am afraid. However, I do not blame the company as much as I blame the group Avalanche. They are the ones who made me go boom. Look at me," she smiled, with no humor, "I cannot even be classified as human anymore. I suppose I was going to go after dear little Rufus eventually… I guess I can help you get your revenge."

"In exchange for what? There is always a price."

"My price is quite cheap, actually. Help me kill the ones who did this to me. Every last one of them. Starting with their little Princess Marlene. I want to kidnap the little Princess. That will bring the rest running. They will be so easy to pick off if they are all trapped in the same place. You do that, and I'll help you get little Rufus."

There was a hunger in Frost's eyes, as she looked at her sister. Malice smirked, "Very well. We are at your service."

'Fantastic,' Scarlet smiled, sadistically, 'Perfect!'

_2_

As he sat, and listened, every inch of him burned with anger. He had heard the two girls agree to help her. He knew a little something about hurt, pain, and serving someone who doesn't care if you live or die. 'They don't know what they're in for… or maybe they're just as evil as she is. If that's the case, then they must be destroyed as well.'

He had been following that evil bitch since he learned she was after the girl… Marlene. He remembered the small girl's innocent eyes. She wasn't small anymore, of course, but she was still quiet innocent. 'They're trying to kill innocents,' he thought, laughing bitterly to himself.

They wouldn't succeed. There was someone he cared for… probably the only person in the whole world that he cared for… involved in this. He wouldn't let that evil bitch hurt them. Not as long as he lived.

He watched as the three evil women talked, making terrible plans, and he cringed as he heard the evil laughter that came from Scarlet. 'As long as there is a breath in me,' he thought, sneering at them, 'You will never get your filthy hands on that girl, or anyone around her."

As quick as lightening, he left that gloomy place, jumping from building to building, completely undetected by anyone. It was as if he had never even been there at all.

_**3**_

Marlene paced back and forth across the floor. Cloud had said that they would be there the next morning, as soon as they could get there. It was the next morning and so far… no Cloud, Tifa, or Barrett. "Mar?" Dina sighed.

"Yeah," Marlene replied, distractedly.

"You're making me nervous," Dina smiled.

Kadaj was wearing his new outfit that Dina had picked out for him… a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of baggy pants with buckles on the legs. She called them 'Goth clothes', but said that they suited him. He didn't know about all of that, but he sure missed his old clothes. "She's making me even more nervous," glared Kadaj, annoyed.

"They should've been here by now. I'm worried!"

"Calm down, will you," Dina gave a little smile.

They had decided to tell Dina everything. Marlene was against it at first. Then Kadaj told her that Dina is her best friend and that she lives with her. He told her that Dina could possibly be in danger, too. After that, Marlene didn't protest anymore.

"If you're that worried, Mar, just call one of their cell phones," suggested Dina.

Marlene slapped herself on the forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes. Marlene picked up the phone, and was about to dial Cloud's cell phone number, when there was a knock on the door. She clicked off the phone and sat it down. Kadaj's hand went to the hilt of Souba. Marlene called, "Who is it?"

"It's us," Cloud called back.

She raced to the door, threw it open, and then threw her arms around her second father's neck. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Cloud smiled, and hugged her tightly, "We've missed you, too."

She let him go, and then saw Tifa behind him, smiling. Marlene didn't hesitate to hug the only mother she had ever know. "We've missed you so much, sweetie," Tifa told her, hugging her back.

She let go of her. She saw Barrett… his eyebrow raised, and his arms crossed in front of him. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, happily, and ran at her father, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed, and hugged her back, "How's my girl?"

She let him go, and looked at her family again. She knew she missed them, but she hadn't realized just how much until this very moment. "Come inside, and sit down," she smiled, leading them all inside.

The three took a seat on the couch. "Guys," began Marlene, "This is my best friend, and roommate. Dina."

There was a mixture of 'Glad to meet you', and 'Hello, I'm…'

That was when she noticed the uncomfortable look on Dina's face… and that someone was missing. "Where's…"

"He's hiding behind the kitchen counter," sighed Dina.

"Oh, no," frowned Marlene, "I _knew_ he was scared!"

Cloud looked suspicious, "Is someone here? Someone besides us?"

Marlene smiled, nervously, "Yeah, there is," she began, "Before you say anything, I just… he's… you can't go for your sword. Tifa, keep your gloves off. Daddy, make sure your hand stays a hand. Don't make it turn into a gun. You can't freak out!"

"Marlene," Cloud warned.

"It's just…"

Cloud stood, and started walking toward the kitchen counter. "Wait!" shouted Marlene, surprising herself at how desperate she sounded, "Just wait. He's afraid. I knew it! I don't know why he tried to keep it a secret. I would've understood! Aerith sent him back. She sent him to help. He had a choice and he chose to come and help. He didn't have to. He's been really good. He's a little arrogant. He's a bit cocky. I don't think he really knows how to compliment anyone… but he's been good. He's trying to protect me. He was afraid you would hate him. I'm sure of it! I told him…"

A realization seemed to dawn on Cloud, and he gave a little smile, "I see. Aerith sent him? He's afraid I'll hate him?"

"Yes, that's what I just said…"

"I'm not going to go for my sword," Cloud began, "I won't freak out and… I don't hate you… Kadaj."

The other two gasped. A silver head slowly rose above the kitchen counter, and then brilliant green eyes could be seen. There was a look of uncertainty in them. "It really is," breathed Tifa.

"I'll be damn," Barrett gawked.

"Well," Dina laughed, nervously, "Everything is out in the open, now."

"You don't have any reason to be afraid," Cloud told him, as he walked over to the counter.

Kadaj stayed where he was, and narrowed his eyes at Cloud, unsure. "Damn jackass," sighed Barrett.

He got up, walked behind the counter, wrapped his bulky arms around Kadaj, and lifted him to his feet. "What are you..."

"You heard Spikey! You ain't got no reason to be afraid! You're protecting my little girl, ain't ya?" Barrett shook his head, and then went back to his place on the couch, "Kids!"

Marlene tried to suppress a laugh as she joined Kadaj behind the counter. "My dad is like that," she whispered, "Get used to it."

"She died," began Tifa, "We all saw the explosion. There couldn't have been much left of her. We all thought she died."

"You thought wrong," Kadaj mumbled, as he rubbed his arms, and glared at Barrett, "She's alive, and she's going to try to kill all of you. Marlene especially is in danger because…"

"Don't say it," warned Marlene, "We talked about that flattery of yours."

"_Because_," he began again, giving her a scolding look, "It would hit all of you really hard. I've been thinking about it. You all really care about her. If Scarlet is able to get her… how many of you would hesitate to take action? I wouldn't."

The all looked at him, surprised. "I guess he's right," Cloud sighed.

"So," began Dina… she had started to shake, "What… what do we do?"

"That's easy," Barrett replied.

"You'll come home with us," Tifa nodded, "You'll be safer there."

"Yeah," agreed Cloud, "I'll have a talk with Mason. While I'm doing that, you girls pack up. Take only what you really need. I shouldn't be long."

Cloud left the dorm, shutting the door behind him. Marlene looked around the dorm. She smiled, 'Good-bye Kalm University. Hello home."

_**A/N: **__Well, there you have it. I hope that was okay with you guys. It was a little on the corny side. I'll try to keep the corny stuff to a minimum from now on. There were several directions I could go when it came to how they would react. I wanted to make it kind of comical, and I didn't want them to really freak out about it. Oh! And there's a reason why in that one little section that guy is known only as him. That's the surprise coming up much later. You guys can give your guesses as to who you think it is, but I'm not telling._


	6. Chapter Five: Home Again

_**A/N: **__Hey, all. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. I don't know how long it will be until I update after this. Hopefully it won't be long. Again, thanks to everyone who's reading this. I hope this chapter is to your liking._

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Home Again**_

As soon as Marlene's feet touched the floor of the bar, memories began flooding back. A sweet nostalgia began to wash over her. Memories of a childhood spent with the people she loved the most. The smiling face behind the bar was a little older, but nothing had changed about those twinkling blue eyes that looked back at her. She almost expected a 'my how you've grown,' from her adopted brother.

"Denzel," she smiled, as she walked up to the bar.

"Marlene. How's it going?"

"Better, now," she told him, and then remembered that one of her companions was someone he too had bad memories, "He's changed, Denzel. He's here to help."

"It's alright. Cloud called me, and filled me in on some things. I expected him, but... it's still kind of weird," he grinned.

Instead of college, Denzel had opted to held Tifa run the bar, and train with Cloud. It was what he'd always wanted to do. Even if he wasn't Cloud and Tifa's paternal son, the young man had come to resemble Cloud in a lot of ways.

He came around the bar, and hugged his sister. She quickly returned it. When he let her go, he held her at arms length, "I'm glad you're home, Marlene."

She smiled, "It's good to be home. I just wish it were under different circumstances."

"What about Shinra?" Barrett asked, "Does he know one of his people has gone crazy?"

"You have to remember that she hasn't been one of his people for quite a long time," replied Cloud, "I don't think he knows."

"Should he?" asked Kadaj.

"I believe that he should," Tifa nodded.

"I guess I'll go talk to him," sighed Cloud.

"I'll go with you," Kadaj said.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Marlene.

"Why not? I'm not afraid of Rufus Shinra," Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

Marlene smiled, "I wasn't implying that you were afraid."

"I think he should go, too," Cloud spoke, "He can help fill in some blanks. Marlene, you and Dina can get settled in. I'm sure you're both tired. After the last couple of days, why wouldn't you be?"

"Barrett and I will look after things here while you're gone. You don't have to worry," Denzel grinned.

Cloud gave a little smile, "I won't worry, then. Keep your eyes open."

Cloud kissed Tifa on the cheek, and then he walked out the door. Kadaj looked at Marlene, and looked like he wanted to say something, but he turned and followed Cloud out the door. Dina sighed, "Come on, Mar. Show me that room you're always talking about."

"Sure," Marlene smiled, "Follow me."

Marlene led her up a small staircase. She opened one of the doors when they reached the top. Dina followed her inside, and saw drawings on the wall, and two small beds. "This is it?" Dina smiled.

"This is it," Marlene replied, "Denzel and I drew all of those when we were kids. These beds are a little smaller than they used to be. They were alright when I was here the last time."

Dina laughed, "After sleeping in the beds at the dorm, I guess they do seem smaller to you."

"I guess so. I've missed this place so much. This is home," Marlene smiled, as she lay down on one of the beds, "Dina, shouldn't you call your family?"

Dina slapped her forehead, "Mom! You're right! Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

She took out her cell phone, and stepped out of the room. Marlene looked around. The pictures they had drawn hadn't faded even a little bit. The bed spreads were the same. Everything was absolutely perfect. 'I never wanted to leave,' Marlene thought.

Dina stepped back inside, but she was still on her phone, "Mom... mom, I'm fine... I'm with a friend, mom. You know Marlene. You've met Marlene, mom. Mom! Fine, mother. I'll call you every hour on the hour! Would that make you happy? I'm not sassing you, mother. Okay, mom. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

Dina hung up her phone, sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Everything okay?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, it's okay. She worries a lot. She's got a reason to this time, but I didn't tell her anything."

Dina laid down on the other bed. "They might be little," began Marlene, "but they're soft, huh?"

"Yeah..." mumbled Dina.

It wasn't long before either of the young women drifted off to sleep.

_**2**_

Rufus Shinra had rebuilt Shin-Ra Inc, but it was no longer a Mako company. Shin-Ra

now used it's resources to help the planet they once almost helped to destroy. They Turks were no longer... like they used to be. They were now used to help protect the planet and it's people. When Cloud and Kadaj got to the top floor where Rufus Shinra's office was located, one of these familiar Turks was talking to the secretary. "I know that one," Kadaj whispered to Cloud, "He helped you when..."

Cloud saw that the young man had suddenly become uncomfortable, "Don't worry. He won't give you a hard time... if he knows what's good for him."

"Cloud!" Reno exclaimed, happily, "And..."

The smile suddenly faded from Reno's face, "What's wrong with you, Reno? Don't you recognize my brother?" asked Cloud, smiling a little.

"Br-brother? But isn't that... he's the... what the hell's going on?"

"If you'll let us in to see the President, we'll explain."

"Rufus?"

"Well, unless you've got a new President, then yeah. That's the one."

"No need to get cheeky, Cloud. You show up here with... are you still a bad guy? I mean... you can't be, right? Bad guy isn't in Cloud's vocabulary. He's good to the bone..."

"You talk too much," glared Kadaj, "I can see there are plenty of words in your vocabulary."

"You're cheeky, too, huh?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "Fine. Follow me."

Reno walked across the hall to the door. "Should I let him know, Reno?" asked the secretary.

"No, it's fine. I don't know how prepared you can get him for this guy," he pointed at Kadaj.

Reno knocked. A familiar, "Yes," called out.

"It's Reno, sir. You're gonna want to let me in. I've got Cloud and... his brother with me."

"Brother?" asked Rufus, "Alright, come in."

Reno opened the door. Cloud and Kadaj followed him inside. As soon as Rufus saw Kadaj his eyes widened. "Hello, Rufus," greeted Cloud.

"Brother, huh?" Rufus asked.

Reno shut the door, and locked it. Rufus picked up the phone, not taking his wide eyes off of Kadaj. "Yes, Deb. Cancel all my meetings, will you? I think I'm going to be in here for a while."

He hung up the phone. "We've got to discuss something. I believe it involves you, too," Cloud told him.

"Is he... back to start trouble again?" asked Rufus.

Cloud looked annoyed, "No, he's not... he's here to protect our Marlene. That's what we need to discuss."

"Protect Marlene... you have my attention. What's going on?" Rufus asked.

"Do you remember Scarlet?" Kadaj asked.

"Of course I remember her and that annoying laugh," replied Rufus.

"I believe you have more than an annoying laugh to worry about this time, sir," Kadaj sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Rufus.

"She's alive," Kadaj told him, "The explosion? She survived it. Did you know?"

Rufus looked shocked, "Of course I didn't know. Where is she?"

"Probably planning something sinister. She wants to hurt Marlene and the rest of Avalanche. I'm guessing you're probably on her list as well," Kadaj raised an eyebrow, "I can't see her wanting to be friends with you."

"I'll be damn," sighed Rufus, "She's alive."

"We thought you should know," spoke Cloud.

"I appreciate that. Thanks for the heads up. In return... Reno."

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to go with them. I want you to report back to me. If we spot her, will report to you. Why... why that girl? She never even knew that girl. Why involve her? Why would anyone..."

"She's crazy, sir. Aerith believes that she's blaming Avalanche for what happened to her. I don't know everything. I guess no one does. I do know this, though. She's not going to hurt Marlene, or anyone else while _I'm _here," Kadaj told him.

"Three-sixty," Reno grinned.

"Huh?" asked Cloud, confused.

"A complete turn around," replied Reno, "The kid standing next to you isn't the kid we knew twelve years ago."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to here more? We'll tell you all that we _do _know," said Cloud.

"There's no need. I know exactly what she's capable of. She was always... a little evil. Mix that with her mental state now... she must be dealt with. I'll take the rest of the day to talk to my Turks. Don't worry. We'll work no stop to find her."

_**3**_

He hated watching them like this. He felt like a peeping tom. 'They at least look peaceful right now,' he thought, and a smile came to his face as he watched Marlene and Dina sleep.

He watched Cloud and Kadaj leave, and he knew where they were going. There was no need to follow them. The most important thing for him to do right now was to watch the others who were inside the bar. Denzel had grown quite strong, and he knew the strength of Barrett and Tifa. He didn't _have _to worry about them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He was sure if push came to shove Marlene would also reveal some hidden strength. 'Marlene and Denzel have definitely grown.'

Someone else had done quite a bit of growing... Kadaj. He was damn proud of the kid. The was that everyone was accepting Kadaj made him happy. 'He deserves it. That kid deserves some kind of happiness.'

It was getting harder and harder to keep up with that insane bitch. Her and her little posse kept changing locations. They had stopped going to the abandon labs, and had taken to sometimes going underground. Going back and forth between the kids and her... it was hard to keep up with her. Keeping a close eye on the kids for now seemed like a good idea... 'Or is it because it's easier? Who knows?'

She hadn't made a move yet, and he was glad. Of course it was only a matter of time. The three were planning and conspiring. They were thinking of the right way to kidnap the girl. Once they got the girl, everything else would fall into place for them. They would accomplish what Scarlet had set out to do since she realized she hadn't been killed by that explosion. 'Not if I can help it,' he thought, 'She won't get her hands on that girl. No one I love is going to die this time.'


	7. Chapter Six: Fire

'_Back and forth_

_The struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head…'_

_-Atreyu- (I love this song!!)_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Fire**_

"You've gotten so big!" Reno gushed, rubbing the top of Marlene's head, "Look at you… would you look at this kid!"

Marlene sat down at the table beside of a snickering Kadaj. She gave him a dangerous look, "Stop it. He always does that!"

"How are Tseng and Elena doing? I haven't seen them in some time," smiled Tifa.

"Their nine year old girl Nina is just like Elena… attitude and all. Their little boy Kai is just about to start school. He's quiet like Tseng."

"And Rude?" asked Marlene.

"He's still happily married. I never hear the end of it. The secretary you guys saw me talking to? That's his wife. I get from both of them," frowned Reno.

"How come you aren't married?" asked Kadaj.

"With so many cute girls running around?" grinned Reno, "Are you kidding me?"

"So you aren't married," began Kadaj, looking confused, "because you're a pervert?"

Reno frowned, "No, I ain't a pervert. I just like to keep my options open."

Kadaj glanced at Marlene, and then scooted his chair closer to her. Marlene suppressed a laugh. "You know… Cid works on helicopters part time for us now. He and Reeve are gonna hear about this from the President. What about everyone else?" asked Reno, "Like Vincent, Yuffie, and Red?"

"Yeah, you're right. We should tell them," Cloud replied, "Vincent will either be at the Forgotten City, or the cave with Shelke. Red XIII is no doubt at Cosmo Canyon, and Yuffie will be home as well. I'll go get Vincent. Tifa and Barrett can go to Cosmo Canyon. Will you go get Yuffie?"

Reno grinned, "Sure, but she doesn't like me much. It may take a while to convince her to come with me. I'll take a chopper to minimize time."

"Kadaj, you and Denzel stay here with Marlene and Dina," Cloud told them.

"Sure," Denzel nodded, "Don't worry. Things here will be fine."

"Right," Kadaj agreed.

"Keep your eyes open and be careful. All of you," Cloud said, sternly.

_**2**_

Kadaj had laid his head down on the table. The other three were having conversations about different things. It wasn't that they were leaving him out. He left his self out. It was the first time he had began to feel sleepy since he'd arrived back on earth.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Marlene. "You haven't slept much, have you?"

He shook his head, "I guess not."

"It's getting pretty dark outside. You should go take a nap or something," Marlene told him.

"That's not a good idea."

"It's fine. You're tired. I can tell. Now, go up there and get some sleep…"

Just then Denzel's phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Yeah… Cloud… I can barely hear you… what's wrong," Denzel suddenly looked worried, "Cloud…"

He dropped the phone. They all heard the agonizing scream, and then silence. Kadaj stood up, suddenly wide awake. "Oh, God… we have to go to him!" exclaimed Marlene.

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Denzel told her, "What if that's just what the enemy wants. Kadaj and I…"

"Like hell you're leaving me here!" she shouted, angrily, "If Cloud is hurt I want to help!"

"Denzel, what if leaving Marlene here alone is just what the enemy wants?" asked Dina, concerned.

Denzel looked like he wanted to say something, but no words came. "Yes, what she said! I'm going! No arguments!"

"She's got us there," Kadaj smiled, nervously.

"Yeah," Denzel mumbled.

"What are we waiting for? We're wasting time!" shouted Marlene, "I'm driving!"

"Oh, God," Denzel gasped, "We may not get there alive!"

_**3**_

"Marlene, watch out for the…"

"I see it, Kadaj!" Marlene shouted back, barely missing the parked truck.

"Marlene, slow down!" demanded Denzel, "What good are we to him dead!"

"I left a note for the others," Dina told them, "So they would at least know."

Denzel smiled, "That was pretty smart."

Dina blushed. "Marlene, the car…"

"I see it, Kadaj!" Marlene shouted, just missing the parked car.

When they had made it to the bridge, Kadaj started to notice that there weren't any other vehicles on it. 'Strange,' he thought, 'Something is off, but what?'

"Tunnel," Marlene told them, "We make it through this and we're nearly out of Edge."

The end of the tunnel seemed never ending to the four in the car. When they finally made it through, Kadaj thought that he would feel some sort of relief, but it didn't come. Something was bothering him. They had only gone a little ways when he saw what it was. The road was blocked by a motorcycle. They could barely make out the woman on it. "Damn!" Kadaj shouted, angrily, "A trap!"

"We'll just go back," Marlene glared, putting the car in reverse.

She started to back up, when Denzel shouted, "Stop!"

Marlene hit the brakes hard, making the tires screech. "What?" she demanded.

"Behind us. Don't you see her?" Denzel asked, sneering.

The entrance to the tunnel was blocked by a massive amount of ice, and behind it was another woman with white hair. She waved at them, and then she was gone. "I should've known," Kadaj shook his head, and then he hit the dashboard, "I should've known this was a trap!"

"What now?" asked Dina, afraid to move.

"You two stay in the car," Kadaj told them.

"Yeah. We'll handle her. She's just one girl. How tough can she be?" Denzel glared.

Marlene grinned, "Stay in the car? Huh-uh. I'm not staying in here," she pulled something out of her pocket… gloves… she began pulling them on her hands, "Tifa gave them to me when I went off to college. Just in case, she said. I'd say this qualifies as 'just in case'. Would you?"

"Marlene, this could be exactly what they want," Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

Her expression softened, "Yeah, could be. I won't be useless. I'm going to help."

"Yeah, me, too," Dina nodded, "I don't know what I can do, but I'll do something."

"You really are just like mom," Denzel sighed, "Tifa made over."

The four of them began getting out of the car. The woman got off of the motorcycle, and approached them. Kadaj grabbed the hilt of Souba, jerked it out of its sheath, and held it in front of him. Denzel grabbed the hilt of his two swords and held them by his side. They were smaller than Cloud's, but still quite bulky.

Denzel threw a couple of sheathed daggers to Dina. "I don't want you to fight, but… if you have to… use those."

She unsheathed them, and then said, "Yeah… thanks."

Marlene and Dina both got in a ready stance. The woman laughed, "She's kidding, right? That old lady said that you were tough, and not to be careless. Man, she must _be_ crazy. You're who I've got to fight? You're all no older than me!"

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Denzel.

"I'm the one who's going to send you to the afterlife. That's who I am."

She held her closed hands out in front of her. When she opened them, they each held a fireball. "What the… no Materia," mumbled Denzel.

"What is she?" asked Marlene.

"I am fire," smiled the woman, sadistically, "My name is Malice. I don't care if you remember it or not. You won't be alive long enough for it to matter. She only wants one of you alive. Now, tell me… which of you is Marlene?"

_**4**_

"Shit!" shouted Reno, angrily, "They've gone to rescue Cloud! He just called me! He's on his way back here! So are Tifa and Barrett! What the hell were those kids thinking!"

Yuffie had a mixture of anger and worry etched in her face, "What are we waiting for, Reno? Let's go."

"Right. I was hoping there wouldn't be any fighting until we were all together," he grinned, "Let's head out. Those kids are in real trouble when we find them."

Reno and Yuffie ran out to the chopper. Yuffie gasped, "What the hell is this?"

The hood was covered with ice. When Reno climbed inside, he shouted, "Damn it!"

Someone had gutted the controls. "They don't want us going anywhere," Yuffie sighed, "How did we not see someone out here!"

"They can keep wishing! We're getting to those kids!" Reno sneered, "Even if I have to… _borrow _a car."

'Marlene, Denzel… hang in there. Wait for us… where ever you are,' Yuffie thought, 'Please!'


	8. Chapter Seven: Help from Someone Unknown

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Help from Someone Unknown**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'll ask one more time. If you answer, I'll make your death fast and painless. Come on. Who is Marlene?"

"Go to hell!" shouted Kadaj, "Do you honestly think we'd cooperate with you? You're as crazy as the bitch you're working for."

Marlene stared at him with utter admiration. "You'd die for her? I wonder if she'd die for you."

"She would," Marlene told Malice, glaring at her, "She'd die for everyone standing here."

"Are you Marlene?" Malice smirked, "You're pretty. No wonder he's so hell bent on protecting you. Too bad it's all for nothing. It's also too bad we're gonna have to mess that pretty face up!"

"Bring it," Denzel said, through clenched teeth.

Malice came running at them, the fireballs in her hands growing with every step. Denzel was the first to run at her, squaring off, keeping up with everything she threw at him. She managed to hit him in the leg, singeing his pants leg. He fell to his knees, gasping a little. Malice kicked him in the face, and he fell to the ground.

Malice held a hand over her head, but Kadaj intervened. He swung his sword, and Malice managed to dodge it. She continued to dodge every swing. Malice took a blow at his side, and connected, knocking Kadaj on his back. He held his ribs, and winced in pain.

Marlene was about to run out, but Dina beat her to it. "You bitch!" she screamed, swinging the daggers Denzel gave her, "Stay away from Marlene! She hasn't done anything to you!"

Malice laughed, "Weak," she said, and then backhanded Dina, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Marlene watched her friends falling in front of her. It was almost too much to take. She screamed, and ran out, ready to attack with everything she had. That's when the gunshot sounded. "Don't be a fool," someone said, "She wants you to fight her."

Both Marlene and Malice looked around, but they didn't see anyone. Denzel, and Kadaj were trying to get to their feet. "Another one?" Malice asked, amused.

"Make no mistake," the voice, almost cold, responded, "I am not like them. I won't hesitate to kill you. The next shot is aimed at your forehead. See the red light?"

Sure enough there was a red dot between Malice's eyes. "Marlene," Kadaj winced, limping over to her.

Denzel made his way over to Dina. "She's okay. Her hair is a little singed, but she'll live," he sighed.

"Who are you?" Malice sneered.

"Like I would tell you. Leave here now, and tell Scarlet she will fail."

"I'll leave, but we won't fail. You won't always be around, mystery man," Malice smirked.

The man laughed, "You're mistaken. I'm everywhere."

Malice ran for her motorcycle. She turned and smiled at Marlene, "Until next time."

She sped off, leaving the injured group behind. "Who's there?" demanded Kadaj, "Are you a friend?"

"You could say that. I'm disappointed in all of you. How could you be so reckless. Not knowing that you were walking right into a trap. Don't you think that you are the last people Cloud would call for help, when the others could have easily been contacted if he had truly ran into trouble. Think! She's right, even if I don't want to admit it. Next time I may be too late."

"If we knew who you were!" Marlene pleaded.

"I have to go. I have to try to follow that woman."

"Hello!" shouted Denzel, but there was no answer.

"Is he under the damn bridge!" Marlene yelled, angrily, "Where else could he be?"

Denzel joined Marlene and Kadaj, carrying Dina with him. "Dina," Marlene sobbed.

"I said she's okay," sighed Denzel, "He's right, though. We were reckless."

Suddenly, a car sped up from behind, crashing right through the ice. It stopped just behind Marlene's car. Reno and Yuffie both jumped out of it. "You damn little twerps!" Reno shouted, angrily, "Get in this car and don't say a word!"

"Calm down," Yuffie glared, walking over to Denzel, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She was just knocked out, and she may have to fix her hair…"

"This goes way beyond hair! You could've lost more than hair! You little morons could've lost your lives!" Reno yelled, "Get in the car!"

Without another word, Marlene, Kadaj, and Denzel, supporting Dina, crawled into the backseat. Yuffie sighed, "You know… you never cease to amaze me."

"What do you mean?" he frowned at her.

"One minute you're impossible to be around. Then… there's times like this when you show you have a heart."

"Yeah, well…" he mumbled.

He and Yuffie got in the car and then Reno sped off. "How come the tunnel was blocked with ice?" asked Yuffie, "It took a lot of speed to break it. I still didn't know if we'd get through."

"A girl did it," replied Kadaj… he was still holding his ribs.

"There was another one, but… she was scared away," Marlene explained, "By someone… we don't know."

Yuffie looked confused, "You don't know who saved you?"

The three shook their heads. "No," Kadaj glared.

"Even a hell cat like you got taken down by this chick, huh?" asked Yuffie.

Kadaj glared at her, "No, I couldn't beat her."

"Sorry, I only meant…" Yuffie sighed, "We've got our work cut out for us. As hard of a time as you gave Cloud, if she was tough for you, I'm worried."

"I wonder what kind of progress Shin-Ra's making," Reno sighed, "I should report this as soon we get back to the bar."

"He sounded familiar," Marlene suddenly said, where only Kadaj and Denzel could hear, "He sounded… I think I've heard that voice somewhere before."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kadaj agreed, "Where, though. Where have we heard it?"

"I haven't got a clue," Denzel shook his head, "I don't remember it at all."

"We owe him our lives," Marlene sighed, "Who ever he is."

_**2**_

"I can't believe you guys," Cloud sighed.

"We're sorry," Marlene replied, feeling miserable.

"We thought that you were being hurt," Dina added.

"I'm wondering who this guy is they told us about," Tifa said.

"You didn't see his face at all?" asked Vincent.

He looked the same as always. He was leaning against the bar. Red XIII lay in the floor in front of him. "No, we didn't see a face… ouch!" Kadaj shouted, and then glared at his caretaker.

"I told you it would sting," Shelke sighed.

She hadn't changed either… even in the appearance of her age. "Did you and Reno see anyone, Yuffie?" asked Cloud.

"No, we didn't see anyone," Yuffie replied.

"We were mainly worried about getting to the kids. We didn't look for anyone else," Reno added.

"This girl," began Barrett, "She was strong enough to take all of you down?"

"Yes," Kadaj frowned, "I couldn't beat her."

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a little smile, "Sometimes a war can't be won with just one fight. Sometimes it takes a little longer. Don't feel bad."

"What did Rufus say?" Tifa asked Reno.

"Everyone has been notified. Tseng and Rufus are out looking. Rude and Elena are sticking by the office just in case," Reno told her, "I told him the description of the woman you guys fought with."

"A gun," Marlene suddenly said.

"Huh?" asked Kadaj, confused.

"A gun. He had a gun. Vincent, Rufus, and my dad are the only three people I know who fight with modified guns. It wasn't any of them. Who else uses a gun?"

They all thought about what she said. "I don't know anyone else," Cloud sighed.

"No," agreed Tifa.

"I just got here, so I don't know," Dina shook her head.

"No," Denzel sighed, "but good thinking, Marlene. That gets kind of closer to who the anonymous hero is."

"Yeah and… Marlene and I both agree that we've heard his voice before. Where, though?" asked Kadaj.

"You're all patched up," Shelke told him.

"Thanks," mumbled Kadaj.

Marlene slapped her hands down on the table she was sitting and suddenly jumped to her feet, "It can't be!"

"Marlene, what's wrong with you!" demanded Cloud.

"I… I can't be sure, but… it might be. Why not?"

"Who?" asked Kadaj.

"Yeah, by all means, fill us in," grinned Reno.

"I… I don't want to say anything unless I'm sure. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up or…"

"Tell us," Dina urged.

Marlene sighed, "Not yet. Just let me make sure."

"How do you plan to do that?" Tifa asked her.

"I don't know. I will, though. I will find out. If it's who I think it is… he's got some explaining to do," she frowned.


	9. Chapter Eight: Who are You?

_**A/N: **__Ha, ha, ha! Have done it! I have actually written three chapters today. By now some of you have probably guessed who our mystery man is. I hope you aren't too disappointed with who it is. I haven't spilled the beans yet, but I've given a lot away, I think. Anyway, I hope you like this little set of chapters. Thanks for reading._

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Who are You?**_

It was almost midnight, and Marlene was looking out the window of her bedroom. Kadaj sat on the floor and Dina was fast asleep. Everyone else had decided to go to sleep, leaving two lookouts awake in the bar… Barrett and Vincent had volunteered. "You won't go to sleep?" asked Kadaj.

"I know he's there. He's watching us, you know. How else would he have known where to find us?"

"I agree. We're being watched. Now will you go to sleep?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What about you? Before that false Cloud called you were ready to drop."

"I'm fine."

"Right," she frowned, "Listen, Kadaj… Vincent and dad are right downstairs and they aren't pushovers. You know that. You can get some sleep. You don't have to do everything yourself. I appreciate the gesture, but if you're not at one hundred percent because you haven't gotten the sleep you need…"

"Okay, okay!" he smiled, "I don't need a lecture."

Tifa knew there was no way he was going to leave Marlene alone, so she had made him a comfortable bed in the floor. He put Souba as close to him as he could, and crawled underneath the covers. "If anything happens…"

"Wake you up. I know," Marlene smiled.

He lay his head down on the pillow, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Marlene smiled, and then she continued to look out the window. 'Why are you keeping it a secret?' she thought, 'If you're who I think you are, you'd better show yourself soon. _He_ deserves to know… you know he does.'

She yawned, but didn't make a move for her bed. "Where are you?" she whispered, "If you're too chicken to tell the others, at least tell me if I'm right!"

_**2**_

He smiled, 'So, you think you know who I am, huh?'

He didn't mind if she'd figured it out. He was on their side, after all. 'I'm a chicken, am I?' he laughed, 'I guess everyone can't be as brave as you, kid.'

He hadn't meant to be so harsh toward them… so cold… but his disappointment at how reckless they had been couldn't be kept in. 'You aren't mad because I scolded you, though, are you Marlene? Just a little longer… and I'll grant your wish. I'll reveal myself, but not just yet. Some people aren't ready to know, even if you are.'

He had followed the red head for some time. Like he'd previously thought, they were underground now. She wouldn't exactly be welcomed home with open arms. Her failure would be well noted, and not so easily forgiven. 'If those two bitches weren't just as evil as Scarlet I would feel sorry for them.'

From the building across the street from Tifa's bar, he could see clearly into Marlene's window. 'I hate watching them this way! I feel like a pervert!' he frowned.

He could see them, but there was no way the girl at the window could see him. She was trying hard, though. Looking from window to window… person to person walking on the street. 'And she knows exactly who she's looking for… don't you?'

He saw the motionless form of Kadaj lying on the floor. 'You've grown up,' he thought, and a smile came to his face, 'You're not an immature kid anymore… whining when things don't go your way… blaming others for your failure. I'm as proud of you as Cloud is.'

He laughed a little when he saw that Marlene had become frustrated, stomping a little, not a doubt in his mind that she was probably swearing. She put her face closer to the window. 'Get some sleep. Take your own advice,' he thought, laughing, shaking his head.

Finally, she'd given up. She was crawling into her own bed. 'Good girl,' he thought, 'Don't worry. I'll see you face to face before long, and you can yell at me all you want.'

_**3**_

Marlene lay her head down on the table the next morning when she'd sat down next to Kadaj. "You didn't go to sleep last night did you?" he asked, giving her a scolding look.

"I went to sleep not long after you did. I just didn't sleep well."

Cloud smiled, "If this guy is that good at keeping himself concealed on a bridge that has hardly any where to hide, you won't catch him by having a stake out in front of your window."

"Where's Vincent, Red, and Denzel?" asked Dina.

"They're combing the streets. They went looking for that girl that attacked you. I hope they find the bitch," Barrett sneered, cracking his knuckles on his real hand.

"I don't think they will," Tifa sighed.

"Me either," Shelke agreed.

"They left really early," Yuffie said, "but I don't look for them to be back any time soon. They won't give up until they find something."

"Rufus said that he and Tseng haven't found anything yet. Cid and Reeve have taken to the sky. Rufus and Tseng are checking every lab they can think of… even the ones that aren't being used anymore. They haven't found any clues," Reno shook his head.

"How can they be so elusive?" asked Marlene, "Surely there's something. Maybe _he's _found something. If so, I wish he would tell us."

"If he wants to stay out of sight," began Cloud, "we can't depend on him right now for information. At this point we've got to find it ourselves."

"Right," Kadaj agreed.

"Maybe you could hook me into…" Shelke began.

"No!" Tifa suddenly cut her off, "That is not an option! Her mind is somewhere you don't want to be. If she's that warped, she may hurt you… or worse."

"It was just a suggestion," Shelke sighed.

"Tifa's right," Cloud said, "There's got to be another way to find her… without using measures that drastic."

"I agree," Marlene nodded, "I don't like that idea, either."

"Okay, okay. I got it," Shelke smiled.

"That girl… you said she used fire without Materia," Cloud said, "I wonder what the hell she is."

_**4**_

"You failed," Scarlet glared, "You failed, you failed, you failed!"

"Last night, and this morning, too?" smirked Malice, "I've got it. I'm a bad girl."

"You have four of them there, and you failed. You couldn't kill the others, and I don't see Marlene here screaming for mercy!" Scarlet shouted.

"That jerk tried to blow my brains out," glared Malice, "I don't feel like dying just yet, lady."

"Was it that Valentine freak?" Scarlet asked, through clenched teeth.

"I don't know any Valentine freak. This guy stayed hidden."

"I see," mumbled Scarlet, "It wasn't that Valentine freak, then. He wouldn't have hidden. He's got no reason to. I wonder who our new friend is."

"He's no friend of mine," sneered Malice, "He was going to kill me."

"He didn't, though. You're still here."

Frost was sitting next to her sister, quietly listening to the conversation. "What's the plan now? They won't fall for another trap."

"No… the Avalanche Princess will be more careful next time, and the reborn remnant won't let her out of his sight. We do have a problem. We'll have to improvise. I want them all dead, but I need that girl to pull it off!"

"Why don't you just kill them one by one?" asked Malice.

Scarlet smiled her sadistic smile, "That's too easy, dear… and no fun at all. I like my way better. Yes, they will all die, but I want it done slowly, and I want them to suffer. I want them to live in fear. They won't find us. I make sure of that every time we move."

"What about the guy who tried to shoot me?"

"I don't know about him. I have no idea who he is. That raises all new questions, doesn't it? If he wants to play, we'll play with him. He'll wish he hadn't messed with me."

"Me, now?" asked Frost, smirking, "I play, now?"

'She actually freaks me out a little,' Scarlet raised an eyebrow, 'She's almost as primal as I am.'

"Perhaps it is almost time for you to play," Scarlet grinned, "Not just yet, however. Preparations have to be made. Be patient, my little ice queen."


	10. Chapter Nine: Mysteries Revealed

_**A/N: **Guys, the long awaited mystery man is finally going to show himself. Some of you may have already guessed who it is, and some of you may not have. Anyway, is Marlene right about who it is? Here's where you'll find out. I hope the comedy I tried to add in this chapter goes over well. Anyway... here it is._

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Mysteries Revealed**_

Everyone except Marlene and Kadaj were gone. Rufus had called and asked if Cloud, Reno, and a couple of others would come to his office. They took Tifa, Barrett, and Vincent with them. Denzel, Yuffie, Shelk, Red XIII, and Dina were all combing the streets now trying to find clues to who the redhead was and where she might be hiding. "I hate this! Why couldn't I go?"

"Do you really want an answer or is it rhetorical?" Kadaj grinned.

He was behind the bar fooling around. "If you break something Tifa will hurt you."

"I'm not going to break anything. What is some of this stuff?"

She smiled, slyly, "Take a sip of something."

He raised an eyebrow, "Will it kill me?"

"I don't know. What proof is that you've got in your hand?"

"Fifty."

"It won't kill you, but you might feel like you were dying if you drink too much. Try it if you want. She won't mind."

He took a shot glass and poured a little of what he had in it. He turned it up, and gulped. His eyes widened, and he slammed the shot glass on the bar. "You lied! It burns!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

She laughed, "It didn't say it wouldn't burn!"

"What the hell… what is it?"

She stood, walked over to the bar, and took the bottle from his hand. "Oh, it's whiskey. I wouldn't know a good brand from the other. I don't drink."

"It's going to burn a hole in my throat!" he gasped.

"Drink some water."

"It's passing… I think its passing."

He took some deep breaths, and then sighed with relief, "I'm okay. I think it's gone."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," he glared, and then he replaced the bottle, "You tricked me."

"You were curious. It didn't take much tricking."

"You knew it was going to burn me," he narrowed his eyes.

She smiled playfully, "I wasn't sure."

He went around the bar, and sat down at a table. Marlene sat beside of him. 'Oh, God. He's pouting.'

"You know… you're pretty mean."

"I'm not mean. You're kind of a baby."

"I'm not a baby. You drink some of that stuff."

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know you were going to freak out. Friends?"

She held out a hand. He smiled a little, and shook it, "Okay, friends."

"Have you been guessing about that guy?"

"Have you got a crush on him or something?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, of course not! I don't even know what he looks like! I do have some ideas, though. If my ideas are correct, it wouldn't exactly be normal for me to have a crush on him. I'm just frustrated. He helps us, and then he hides. What's the deal with that?"

"Yeah, true," Kadaj agreed, "Maybe he's got a reason for hiding. Maybe it's the same reason I hid from Cloud. Maybe he's ashamed of something he did in the past. I don't…"

Marlene smiled, "Yeah, exactly. Good job!"

"Good job for what?"

"What you just said. It makes me wonder even more if I'm right. However… he isn't going to be able to make amends like you did if he doesn't stop being a damn chicken. He's not brave like you."

Kadaj blushed a little, "You think I'm brave?"

"Of course I think you're brave. One of the bravest people I know."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

"Sure. This guy, though… no where near as brave as you."

Kadaj cleared his throat, "Are you going to tell me who you think it is?"

"Dina already tried," Marlene raised an eyebrow, "If I won't tell her, I won't tell you."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Kadaj… I have my reasons. A couple of people might get their feelings hurt if it's who I think it is. I want him to be the one to tell us. I really wish this person would just show us who he is. It would make things a lot easier."

Just then, someone knocked on the bar doors. "We're closed," Kadaj called.

The person just stood there. "He said we're closed," Marlene said, "Sorry. Try us again tomorrow."

Still, the person didn't leave. The person made a fist and pounded on the door. With every pound, the glass cracked a little. Both Kadaj and Marlene jumped to their feet. Marlene pulled on her gloves, and Kadaj pulled out Souba. "The ice girl," Marlene told him, "Look at the door. It's freezing every time she does that."

"I won't lose to one of them this time. We aren't caught off guard, and I'm not tired."

She gave one last pound, and the bar doors gave. The walked through the rubble, and threw off her cape. "Marlene," she rasped, smiling sadistically, and threw off her cape.

"Get behind me and stay there," Kadaj demanded.

"I'm fighting with you," she argued.

"Marlene…"

"She… Marlene," the girl pointed, "Scar lady want."

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Kadaj, "You can't have her!"

"Give… me want!" screamed the woman.

Marlene covered her ears. It was like the scream of an animal. "Marlene, call… someone!" ordered Kadaj, "While I hold her off! She may not be alone."

Marlene nodded. She ran for the bar, and jumped behind it. She grabbed the cordless phone, and dialed Yuffie. "Yeah," Yuffie's familiar voice sounded over the line.

"Yuffie… we've got trouble here!" Marlene shouted, "Hurry!"

"Denzel and I are on our way!" Yuffie shouted back, and then hung up.

Marlene hung up the phone, and jumped back over the bar. Kadaj and the woman were already fighting. The girl was throwing ice needles at him, and they were just missing him. "Marlene, stay out of the line of fire!" shouted Kadaj, "Get back behind the bar! Let me fight her!"

"Kill… silver… kill!" the woman screamed.

"Kadaj!" Marlene screamed.

"Go!" he demanded.

Ice needles passed right by Marlene's face. The girl was targeting her now. Marlene hit the floor to avoid them. 'Damn it! This one throws things!' her mind screamed.

She heard Kadaj scream in agony. "No!" she screamed.

She looked up, and saw that several had stuck in his shoulder. He'd dropped Souba, and fell to his knees. The woman made her way over to him, "I take… you die."

"You little bitch! If it's me you want, come and get me. Come on!" Marlene screamed, anger filling every ounce of her.

The woman turned on her, and began approaching her. "You… mine…"

"That's it," Marlene smirked, "Come on, you little freak."

Marlene ran at her, and gave it all her power. She hit the woman in the face. Blood splattered from her nose. "You!" she growled.

She backhanded Marlene, and sent her flying toward the bar. She hit it with a sickening thud. She sank to the floor, unconscious. Frost laughed triumphantly. "Wait… kill… silver…"

Her pupils dilated for an instant, and then a look of horror crept over her face. She howled with pain, as she stared down at her knee. The blade of Kadaj's sword protruded from her kneecap. "You're not killing anyone today, you bitch!" he shouted, jerking his sword out of her leg.

"Malice!" Frost cried, dropping to one knee.

Kadaj looked toward the destroyed doors, and saw the redhead, her eyes full of hate. "He…" Frost sobbed, "My… blood, sister!"

"I'll fix it," Malice sneered.

She approached Kadaj, both hands holding fireballs. When she reached him, she held one of her hands over her head. 'I don't know if I can fight both of them!' he thought, looking toward Marlene.

"Don't you touch him!"

It was the mystery voice, and he was furious. "Where are you?" asked Malice.

"Back away from that boy! I swear I'll blow you away!"

'Oh, my God! That voice…' Kadaj thought, and suddenly it dawned on him… he knew who it was.

"You're bluffing. You won't even show yourself," Malice smirked.

"Is that right?"

If he hadn't heard it for himself, Kadaj would never have believed the shot had been fired, it had been done so fast. The gaping hole in Malice's hand, and the blood pouring from it, however, proved that a shot had been fired. He came through the doors, still holding his gun out in front of him. "You!" Malice wailed, "You've maimed me!"

"Take your sister and go. Leave my brother and his friend alone!"

A black shirt, black leather pants, and a black trench leather trench coat… his style had certainly changed, but he hadn't aged a day… Yazoo still looked the same as he had twelve years ago. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"I highly doubt that," he snarled, "Go, or I'll show you no mercy."

She supported her sister on her shoulder, and then Malice ran out the door with surprising speed. Kadaj, not taking his eyes off of his brother, ran to Marlene. "She'll survive."

Slowly, Kadaj got to his feet, and turned to Yazoo. Yazoo gave his brother an apologetic look. Kadaj gave a half smile, and the kicked his brother right in the face, "You son of a bitch… literally! How dare you hide from me!"

"Ouch!" Yazoo glared at Kadaj, angrily, holding his nose, "I know you're mad, but damn it!"

"I'm not sorry," Kadaj glared back, and then knelt back down beside Marlene, taking the unconscious young woman in his arms, "Marlene, look. The jerk has made his appearance."

She stirred, and her eyes opened to slits. She looked over at Yazoo. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she screamed. "That's not the reaction I was looking for, either," Yazoo frowned.

"That's not… that's not Dyne!"

"Who?" Kadaj asked, confused.

"Dyne! My… father."

"I thought Barrette was…"

"She's adopted, you know that," Yazoo sighed.

"I know more about Marlene than you do!" Kadaj snapped.

"Barrette… my dad by adoption… told me Dyne killed himself because he was ashamed of himself. I thought maybe… he wasn't dead. He fooled everyone once. I was angry because… if he was alive… Barrette would sure have liked to see him again. It was dumb, but… it was the only person I could think of. I thought _you'd_ died. This is… cool… too."

"I would've put money on it. I could swear you knew it was me, kid," Yazoo grinned, "The way you were acting…"

"Hey, hold on! You… you're alive and you didn't even let your little brother know?" Marlene scolded, trying to sit up, "Ow!"

"Stay down," Kadaj told her, soothingly, "Or you'll hurt yourself more."

She listened to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were ready. I don't know what came over me. When I saw her coming at my little brother… I snapped," Yazoo told them.

"She came at your little brother on the bridge," Marlene frowned.

"He had plenty of friends then. Even though I still had to step in… because you all got reckless, mind you… I knew he would be alright."

"Marlene, Kadaj!" Yuffie's voice rang through the bar.

"I'm not ready for them, yet," Yazoo said, suddenly nervous.

"Go through my bedroom window," Marlene told him.

He nodded, and they hardly saw him leave he was so fast. Yuffie and Denzel came running through the destroyed doors. They took one look around, and panicked expressions began to form on their faces. "We're okay," Kadaj told them.

"Yeah. Sore, but we're both okay. Kadaj is worse. He needs those taken out," Marlene made another attempt at sitting up, and accomplished it this time.

Kadaj touched the place where the ice needles stuck out of his skin, and winced, "I'll survive."

"Here… take a deep breath, and close your eyes," Yuffie told him, kneeling beside him.

He did what she said, and she jerked all three of them out. He hissed with pain, "Warn me next time! I didn't know you were going to take them all out at once!"

"Sorry. If I had warned you, you might not have let me," Yuffie grinned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Marlene?" Denzel asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine… but I'll feel it in the morning," she replied.

"Did he show up again?" Denzel asked, "Are you right about him, Marlene?"

"I can honestly say, Denzel, that I was totally wrong. It is not who I thought it was," Marlene replied, glancing at Kadaj.

He narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't matter. It's not important."

'He's so mad,' Marlene thought, 'Will he forgive him? I hope he forgives him.'

"I'm calling the others," Yuffie told them, "They should know that even homes are getting attacked now. Elena and Tseng have two little ones. They should go somewhere safer. Rude's wife is working around the clock now, so she should be fine. I'm more worried about Nina and Kai."

"Hey, Kadaj?" Marlene said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on him. He meant well."

"He's alive," Kadaj whispered, "He didn't even… if it were the other way around, I would've told him."

"I understand, but… you're different. You guys don't exactly share one mind now. You have minds of your own. I said it before, even if I was wrong about who it was. You're probably the braver one."

"I need time to think about it. I'll probably forgive him," he frowned, and then a sly expression came across his face, "but I won't let him live it down that you think I'm the brave one."

She had to hide the smile that was coming behind her hand, 'Sometimes the little boy inside likes to emerge, huh? I like that. I wouldn't change it for anything!'


	11. Chapter Ten:Moving and Reno Hospitalized

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Moving and Reno Hospitalized!**_

"Dear me, there's two of them!" Dina exclaimed in a whisper.

"I trust you to keep this secret," Marlene said, seriously.

"I will, but… why?"

"He's a chicken, and a sneaky jerk," Kadaj frowned.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Kadaj, come on."

"Fine! He's just a sneaky jerk, then."

The three of them were alone in Marlene's room. Kadaj figured it was okay to let Dina in on the secret since she was Marlene's best friend. "Well, besides the fact that he's sneaky… why doesn't he want anyone else to know?"

"He said he wasn't ready," Marlene replied, "Only he knows when he's ready, and we weren't going to force the issue."

"I guess I can understand that," Dina sighed.

"I can't," mumbled Kadaj, frowning.

Marlene shook her head, "Give it a rest. He's your brother. At least he told _you_."

Dina grinned, "Is he cute?"

"Is he… how should we know? He's my brother!" Kadaj scolded.

"Mar isn't his sister. Is he cute, Mar?"

"Huh?" Marlene's eyes widened.

"Well?" Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"I-I… I guess… he's okay, but…" her eyes went to Kadaj, "I've seen cuter."

Kadaj blushed, and he went back to watching out the window. Dina grinned, "Like who?"

Marlene gave her a dangerous look, "Huh?"

"N-never mind. Are you looking for him?" she asked Kadaj.

"Yeah, I guess it's obvious. I don't know where to look, though. The sneaky jerk is… well… sneaky."

"He'll come to you if he finds something new," Marlene smiled, "Come sit down."

She patted the place beside her. He did what she asked, mumbling words that Marlene was sure were about Yazoo, and he finished with a, "Damn it!"

"Hey," she put her hands on his cheeks, and squeezed them playfully, "Let it go."

"Stop," he frowned, taking her hands off, but he couldn't keep the smile from forming.

"Did he tell you anything? About the women, I mean?" asked Dina, hopefully.

"No, he didn't have time to," Marlene replied.

"I can't believe were moving," Dina sighed.

"We have to. Houses are being attacked. Tseng and Elena have two little kids… too many innocent people can be hurt if they start attacking homes," Kadaj explained.

Suddenly, Denzel burst through the door. He had a grim expression on his face. "Reno is in the hospital!"

"What?" Marlene shouted, standing, "Denzel… what?"

"They were the only ones who hadn't gotten back yet… Red XIII and Reno. They ran into double trouble… Frost and Malice. Red was knocked out. That redheaded bitch and her sister continued to take their anger out on Reno. There's no way he could've beaten both of them by himself. They only stopped hurting him because Red woke up. He carried Reno all the way to the hospital here in Edge. Rufus had him transferred to Kalm, since that's where were going. They have a really good hospital there. The doctors told Rufus that he'll survive it, but he won't be walking around any time soon."

Marlene plopped back down on the bed, and sighed with relief, "He'll live?"

"Yeah. Yuffie… well… she'll make sure he follows the doctor's orders."

"Denzel," began Dina, "Did you just say Yuffie?"

He grinned, "Yeah. I thought she was going to tear the plastic in the door frame down when she heard. We're expecting her to call. She said she would as soon as she made it there."

"I thought Yuffie wasn't fond of…" began Dina.

"An act, I tell you," Marlene shook her head, "We've known it for years. She gripes if she ever has to work with him, but we all know it's an act, and… it's the _real_ reason Reno isn't married. They've just been too stupid to tell each other that they love each other. It was almost too late!"

Kadaj's eyes widened, and fell on Marlene. He quickly looked back at Denzel, "What are the plans?"

"Cloud wants a meeting with the rest of us. He told me to tell you three to be downstairs in five minutes."

"Okay," Kadaj nodded.

Denzel turned to leave, "It's beginning to go to far. We almost lost one of us. We have to do something."

"We're doing our best, Denzel," Dina replied, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Our best needs to get better," Denzel sighed, and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Dina, I want you take the five minutes to call your mother," Marlene told her, "You haven't done that in a while, and you've kept your phone off. You know she's worried."

"Yeah, you're right. I just… hate lectures," Dina rolled her eyes.

She snatched up her cell phone, and then left the room. "Are you alright? I know you've known him for years," Kadaj said.

"I'm okay. He's going to live, and Yuffie might tell him how she feels. That's a plus for the A team, right."

"The A team?"

"Avalanche," she smiled, but tears fell anyway, "Damn!"

"Don't be angry with yourself," he shook his head, "It's okay to cry."

"I don't like to cry."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I haven't had to in a while."

He pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly. She quickly returned it, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. If I have it my way, Marlene, you won't have to again."

"I'm getting your shirt wet!" she sobbed.

He smiled, "It's just a shirt."

"I'm sorry!"

"Really, it's okay. I don't mind. Soak it," he smiled, 'Girls worry about some strange things,' he thought.

She sniffed, and finally rose up. He wiped tears off of her cheek. "I'll be okay. Thanks," she attempted a smile.

"No problem. Any time. You're sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Fine."

He put an arm around her, and she lay her head down on his shoulder. "Mom is so frustrating!" Dina shouted, as she reentered the room… she stopped and stared at the scene wide eyed, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Marlene said, her sinuses making it sound more like, 'doe.'

"She's okay," Kadaj assured her.

Dina grinned, "That's not what I… oh, never mind! Mom is alright, she says hello, amongst other things."

"I guess we should go on down," Marlene said, standing, "Let's go."

Marlene walked out the door. Dina stood in front of Kadaj, blocking his way, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he demanded.

"You know what," she whispered.

"I… I don't know what you mean," he said, innocently, raising himself to his full height.

Dina shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Stubborn… fine, okay. Let's go to the meeting."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he frowned, walking out the door.

Dina shook her head, and followed.

_**2**_

"I'll be damn if you didn't fail again!" Scarlet howled with anger, "And there were two of you this time!"

She punched the wall of the room in the sewer they now inhabited, making a hole in the wall. "Have you seen my sister's leg? Have you seen my friggin hand!" shouted Malice, "At least we put one of those Shin-Ra bastards on the injured list."

"But you didn't kill him, did you?" asked Scarlet, smiling dangerously.

"That damn tiger thing woke up. If he would've stayed out, we wouldn't have hesitated to kill him! We couldn't fight that thing! We don't know what it is, and we were hurt!"

"Red XIII is yet another Shin-Ra experiment. His looks weren't changed like yours. He's naturally that ugly. Even though he's no where near as advanced as you two, he is quite strong. However, you could've beaten him. Now you know!"

Frost's eyes were on the dead man lying in the floor. His flesh had started turning a putrid color. Scarlet had tortured the man before she finally killed him… it took a total of two days. His eyes had been dug out, he had no fingers or toes left, and his tong was ripped from the seams. All because he had stumbled upon their hiding place. "Can't you move that?" Malice asked… the vicious young woman, who had no respect for human life even had to admit the smell was getting to her.

"I like it. It's art," glared Scarlet, and then she laughed like a maniac.

"Right," Malice closed her eyes, "Art."

"We have to get that little bitch away from them. The Avalanche princess is the key. Don't worry, ice kid, you're in no danger. I need the both of you too badly," Scarlet sighed, noticing the grim expression the white haired young woman's face.

"We'll get her," Malice glared, through gritted teeth.

"I know you will. I won't forgive many more screw ups," Scarlet sighed, "And there's two remnants now. This complicates things very much."

"Why?" shrugged Malice.

"You don't know, do you? Remnants, my little ones. Remnants of one of the greatest soldiers to ever live. The youngest one actually became him for a short time. Unfortunately that Strife bastard was able to defeat him again, saving the little one's soul with the help of the Ancient bitch. Sephiroth… how I wish he were still alive. He'd try to kill me for sure… of course whether he'd be able to… he hates everyone and works with no one," she actually had an expression of fondness on her face, as she spoke, "The little bastard got to come back, and now we have one of his brothers to deal with? It's almost too much to take. Jenova no longer has a hold over either of them, or they would have a weakness that works to our advantage. We have to get Princess away from them. That is my only hope."

_**3**_

"It looks like everyone is here," Cloud began, "As all of you know, Reno is in Kalm Hospital. Yuffie's with him now. I just got off the phone with her. She said he's pretty banged up, along with a few choice words for the enemy."

"That's our Yuffie," Barrett grinned.

"When are we leaving, Cloud?" asked Elena.

She and Tseng had come with the two kids. They were planning on taking their kids to the Kalm inn and then returning to Shin-Ra HQ. Nina sat by herself beside her mother, while Kai sat on his father's lap. "Soon. I want you two to go first, Elena. That is if you don't mind. The kids have got to be taken to a safe place right away. We're dealing with some pretty sadistic people. We don't know anything about two of them, and haven't been able to find anything out. We don't know what they'll try next."

"I understand," Tseng said, giving a nod.

"I want Kadaj and Marlene to go next. After they get there, the kids can stay with them if you want to return to HQ," Cloud told them.

"We've got to. We've got to try to find out about these horrible girls who nearly killed Reno, attacked Marlene, Kadaj, Dina, and Denzel… we've got to," Elena told him, and her frustration was so visible that her husband put a comforting arm around her.

"I understand," Cloud said, with a sympathetic expression on his face, "You two can leave whenever you're ready."

"We'll leave now, if you don't mind," Tseng told him.

Cloud nodded, "Go."

The two got their children, and headed out of the plastic that was now being used as a door. "What about Rude and Deb? What about Cid and Reeve?" asked Vincent.

"They're all working around the clock. They'll check in with us when they can. I've been trying to get Rufus to lie low, because there's no guarantee that there won't be an attempted assassination. Of course he won't listen to me. He feels that he's got to help. He figures he still owes us a lot, even though I've tried…" Cloud sighed, "After Kadaj and Marlene leave, I want Denzel and Dina to follow. We'll do this in days. Kadaj and Marlene the first day, and so on. The enemy can't follow all of us. After Denzel and Dina go I want Vincent and Shelke to go. Barrett, Tifa and Red XIII will go after them. After that I'll leave."

"Hang on," Marlene shook her head, "You're going to be alone."

"No, I don't like it either," Kadaj agreed.

"You two…" Cloud began.

"No, what if something happens to you while… there won't be anyone…"

"Marlene, you know I'm not a pushover, right?" asked Cloud, giving her a little smile.

"I don't like it," Kadaj shook his head, "I don't like you being all alone…"

"He won't be alone," another voice spoke.

Cloud grinned. "I'll be damn," Kadaj shook his head, and laughed.

Yazoo walked through the plastic. All but Marlene, Kadaj, Dina and Cloud gasped. "A chicken, and a sneaky jerk… I think those were your exact words, little brother," Yazoo grinned.

"I thought…" Kadaj began, "You said…stop listening to me when I don't know you're listening to me! What are you doing here?"

"When I figured out what Cloud's plan was, I didn't like the idea of him being by himself either. So, I confronted Cloud. I decided I'd been hiding for long enough. I told him what I'd been doing. I'm going to be going back and forth. When it comes time for Tifa, Barrett, and Red XIII to leave, I'm going to hang around here. I'll have Cloud's back from the shadows. You don't have to worry."

"Such a show off," Kadaj frowned, shaking his head.

"Such a teenager," Yazoo grinned.

"When did you get a sense of humor?" Kadaj mumbled, folding his arms in front of him.

"How come you don't have one?" asked Yazoo, still grinning.

"Children!" Tifa scolded, "Can we go back to being serious?"

Eyes were still on Yazoo, as Cloud asked him, "Will you make sure Elena and Tseng make it alright?"

"Absolutely," he nodded, and didn't say another word… he was hardly visible as he left.

Cloud stared at the empty doorway wide eyed, "Damn, he's fast!"

"He's a sneaky jerk," mumbled Kadaj.

Marlene put her hands over her face and sighed, "Let it go! He's making progress!"

"Kadaj?" Vincent began, "Did Aerith send him back as well?"

"No, she didn't. They didn't make it to the Lifestream. Aerith explained that the way they died must have kept them from entering. They didn't go peacefully like I did. They were filled with hate, and vengefulness. I understood it, but blamed only that thing… Jenova. He… he must have survived. I'll make _him_ explain it me. It's about time he did."

"You two should go to bed," Cloud told Kadaj and Marlene, "You're going to be getting up really early. Marlene, you are absolutely not to go to the college."

"I won't," she shook her head.

"Only take what you need. Anything else will only slow you down. Trust me," Cloud said, sternly, "I take it that my younger brother hasn't forgotten how to ride a motorcycle."

Kadaj grinned, "No, I haven't forgotten."

Cloud smiled, "Good, because that's what you'll be taking."

"Boy, you'd better be careful with my little girl on the back of that thing," Barrett narrowed his eyes.

"I will be, sir."

"I could drive a car…"

"No!" Kadaj shouted, before Marlene could finish, "No, he's right. A motorcycle is better."

She frowned at him, "I don't drive that bad."

Cloud laughed.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Kalm Inn

_**A/N: **__Okay, I put a little more comedy in this chapter. I hope its okay. It's probably corny more than anything else. LOL! Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter. Thanks for reading._

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Kalm Inn**_

Cloud wasn't joking. Around four A.M. he woke Marlene and Kadaj up, and got them started. Marlene at least had time for a quick cup of reheated coffee. Kadaj tried it, and spit it right back out, making Marlene, Cloud, and Tifa, who were the only other ones awake, laugh.

It was a good thing that Kalm wasn't that far away, because Marlene sure didn't want to fall asleep on the back of a motorcycle. "Tighter! Hold on tighter," Kadaj scolded her several times.

It didn't make her angry, because she was glad he was reminding her. Her eyes felt so heavy. The wind blowing in her face making her close them didn't make things much better. Cloud had insisted on a helmet, which she gladly agreed to. It, however, didn't keep the wind from her eyes. "Marlene, tighter!" he scolded her again.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sleepily.

"We aren't much farther. Just… hold on!"

Elena and Tseng met them at the door. Cloud had phoned them and told them about what time to expect them. "Marlene!" the little girl smiled.

"Hello, Nina," Marlene smiled back, kneeling to give her a hug.

"Mommy won't let me go swimming," Nina frowned.

"Mommy's right," Tseng raised an eyebrow at the little girl, "Marlene won't be suckered either, young lady."

Kai smiled shyly at the two, and hid behind his mother's leg. "Kai, you know Marlene," Elena smiled.

"Hi," he smiled, shyly.

"Hi," Marlene smiled back.

"They've eaten already," Elena said, swiping at something Marlene was sure was a tear, "They can have snacks, but no soda. Juice only, please. Soda makes Nina hyper and I don't want Kai to have it if she can't. We'll call everyday, I swear," she told her daughter and son.

"Honey, they're with Marlene and Kadaj. They'll be fine," Tseng smiled.

Kadaj shifted uncomfortably. The last time he'd seen either of them was when he was hurting them. 'Thank goodness for forgiving souls,' he thought.

Elena sniffed, "We have to get back to HQ so mommy and daddy can help catch the bad guys."

"Okay, mommy," Kai pouted.

"Be careful, mommy and daddy," Nina said, trying to sound mature.

"Bye, Marlene. Please call if… if there's any trouble," she finally started crying.

Tseng put an arm around his wife, "Good-bye. We love you both."

He led Elena out the door. She called back, "Mommy loves you both!"

Little Kai was doing his best not to cry. "Don't worry, Kai," Nina said, "Mommy and daddy will catch the bad guys, and then they'll come back to get us."

'Please, please let them!' Marlene's mind begged, 'Please keep them safe… for their children's sake.'

"We shouldn't hang around here," Kadaj said, looking around.

"Yeah, you're right. Want to go watch some cartoons?" Marlene asked the kids.

They both nodded. "Okay, then. Let's get upstairs," Kadaj said, messing up Kai's hair.

He picked up the little boy, and Marlene took the little girl's hand. They got their key from the clerk, and then went up to their room. It was a cozy little place with two beds. "Kai can sleep with you, and Nina can sleep with me," Marlene told Kadaj, "I doubt that either one of them will want to sleep alone."

'We get to play mommy and daddy,' Kadaj thought, and then blushed, "You're probably right, but I doubt I'll be doing much sleeping. I want to keep an eye out. I have you and them to protect, now."

She raised an eyebrow, "I can keep watch, too. Don't forget… we've got another person doing some watching out there, too."

"I haven't forgotten our shadow. I don't want any of you awake by yourselves, though."

"I can wake you up if something happens, you know. I'm no pushover, either."

"No, you aren't. I just…"

"It's okay. You have to sleep, too. Trust me."

"Fine, I guess. You can watch some, too."

"Tomorrow, we'll have more people. Denzel and Dina will be here."

Marlene clicked on the TV and found a cartoon station for the kids. The climbed into the same bed, and settled in comfortably. Kadaj and Marlene looked at each other. "You go ahead. I'm going to sit here," he told her, sitting in the armchair.

She gave him a little smile, and nodded, "But you can't sleep there."

"I won't. This is just for now. When you've slept for a while, I'll wake you up and you can watch."

"Make sure the kids…" she yawned, "Make sure…"

"They'll be fine while you sleep. I'll watch them. If there's something I have to go get them, I'll wake you so you can watch them. Now, get some sleep."

She crawled into the unoccupied bed, and instantly closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Kadaj got up from the armchair, and opened the window. He watched, enjoying the cool air hitting him in the face. "Are you Marlene's husband?" asked Kai.

Kadaj blushed, "No, I'm her friend."

"Are you a daddy?" asked Nina.

"No, I'm not a daddy."

"How come?" asked the little boy.

"Because he doesn't have a wife," Nina replied for him.

"How come?" asked Kai, looking confused.

"Because he hasn't asked Marlene yet," Nina replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…" Kadaj began.

"Let's ask her for him," Kai suggested, excitedly.

"No, no! Don't wake her up," Kadaj said, nervously.

"We can ask her later," Nina sighed, rolling her eyes, "Right?"

Kadaj laughed, nervously. "Cute, aren't they?"

"Damn!" Kadaj started, going for the hilt of his sword.

"Oh! Uh-oh!" Kai exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"You said a dirty word!" Nina sing-songed.

"Sorry… Yazoo!" Kadaj scolded, taking his hand away from the sword.

Yazoo laughed. He was sitting on the ledge as if it were the most comfortable place in the world to sit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to make sure you made it okay."

"We're fine. You have some explaining to do."

"Do I?"

"How did you…"

"Survive?"

"Yeah."

"When the explosion came, I should have died. I fell into that healing water. It reacted with the healing Materia that I'd put into myself. I wasn't thinking about what kind of Materia it was, I was just trying to overload myself. It saved my life, and also… somehow… kept me from aging. For twelve years I've looked the same age. I retreated to Icicle Inn for some time. I don't know why I chose that spot. Maybe because it was close to the Northern Cave. Maybe I wanted to make sure it was really gone. Maybe it will never really be gone. Even if a fragment survives… anyway. That's how I survived. I'd heard rumors of a zombie-like woman. I decided to check it out, and guess who it was."

"Scarlet."

"None other. So I followed her around for a time. I found out who and what she was after. Then you came back. I decided it was time for me to get involved."

"What about Loz?"

"No, he didn't make it. I hoped, but…" he shook his head, "I don't blame anyone, except… it. That manipulative bitch that had us under her thumb."

"Mister, I heard that!" Kai exclaimed, "I heard that, Mister!"

"Kai, shhh!" Kadaj said, and then he turned back to Yazoo, sneering, "Me, too. We're lucky they forgive us, Yazoo."

"I know we are. It feels good to be trusted… doesn't it."

Kadaj nodded, "Yes, it does."

Yazoo grinned, "It feels good to have her trusting you, doesn't it."

"Yeah, it… shut up."

Yazoo laughed, "Sorry."

"A sense of humor and a cocky attitude. You've changed."

"You've changed, too. I'm proud of you. I'll have to thank her."

"Who?"

"Aerith," he said, smiling fondly.

"She wouldn't give up on me."

"_She _won't either."

Kadaj looked back at Marlene, who was sleeping peacefully. "Mister, why won't you come inside? How are you hanging on?" Nina asked.

"I have to go. I want to make sure the next group gets a good start. Keep your eyes open, little brother."

"You be careful."

"Always," Yazoo grinned, and then he was gone.

"Funny, cocky, and corny," Kadaj frowned, and then he smiled despite himself.

"Who was that man?" asked Kai.

"He's my brother."

"I thought Cloud was your brother," Nina said, looking confused.

"Well, he… he is, but that's my brother, too."

"Oh, okay," Nina smiled, apparently satisfied with that.

"Do you guys want something?"

"We're fine," Kai yawned.

"Uh-oh," Kadaj grinned, "Someone is sleepy."

"No I'm not," Nina pouted.

"I meant the little one," Kadaj raised an eyebrow, "Are you tired, too?"

She shook her head fast, her shoulder length blonde hair that resembled her mothers falling in her little face. "She is! Mr. Kadaj, she is too!" Kai shouted.

"No, I'm not, Kai! Shut up!"

"Mommy and daddy said not to say that! I'm telling!"

Kadaj sighed, "No fighting. Did mommy and daddy say no fighting? Marlene is trying to sleep."

"Mister Kadaj, are you sleeping with Marlene?" asked Kai.

He just about fell over, "W-well, I don't think that…"

"Of course he is. We're sleeping here and they're sleeping over there, silly," Nina rolled her eyes.

"Will they sleep like mommy and daddy? When we wake them up, daddy is hugging mommy," Kai told Kadaj.

"Now, wait a minute…" Kadaj tried to stop this mess.

"Probably not. They're not married," Nina sighed.

"Guys…"

Kadaj heard snickering, and turned to see Marlene was covering her mouth. 'Great, they've woken her up. She's heard the whole sad conversation.'

She sat up, and opened one eye. He frowned at her. "Marlene is awake! We can be loud now!" Nina smiled.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"A lot of it," she admitted, "It was just so darn cute, and you handled it so well, Kadaj. You're a natural."

He gave her a look of warning, "How much?"

"From… 'Uh-oh, someone is sleepy'."

His eyes widened. He sank down in the armchair, and put his hands over his eyes, "You heard it all."

"Why are you embarrassed? It was cute," she smiled, crinkling her nose.

"Go back to sleep."

"Kind of hard… until these munchkins do," she smiled, "Kadaj, don't be embarrassed."

He opened his fingers so one eye was peaking through, "I saw Yazoo."

"I knew you probably would. What did he say?"

"He explained how he survived. I'll explain it to you later. He's went to make sure the next group makes it okay."

Marlene stretched, yawned, and then said, "My turn. You come get some sleep. If something happens, I'll wake you up."

"But I…"

"Come on. It's okay."

He sighed, and then he nodded, "Alright, but you'd better wake me if something happens."

"With the munchkins here, I wouldn't try to do anything myself, okay."

"Okay."

She got out of the bed, and he crawled into it. He was sleepier than he thought. As he lay his head down on the pillow, his eyes began to get heavy. "Marlene?"

"Yeah?" she asked, as she sat down in the armchair.

But he never got to finish. He fell asleep. She smiled. "Marlene, do you like him?" Nina smiled.

"Of course I like him," she smiled.

"Do you like him like my mommy likes my daddy?" Kai asked.

Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled, "I might. Now, listen. You two need to get some sleep. Can you do that for me?"

"Do we have to?" whined Nina.

"Please," Marlene smiled.

"Okay," Kai nodded, "We'll try to go to sleep."

Marlene smiled as the two kids lay down on their pillows. The promises they had made earlier that they weren't tired didn't keep their eyes from shutting the moment they laid down. It wasn't long before they were asleep. Marlene glanced out the window. Even though it wasn't completely dark outside, it was understandable that they were all tired. They had all gotten up so early.

The next day Denzel and Dina would be coming. "Please, let them be safe," she said to herself, "Let them make it here okay."


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Runaway

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**The Runaway**_

'_I'm sorry, I'm bad_

_I'm sorry, I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take them back…'_

_-Buckcherry-_

The next day Denzel and Dina showed up. After that, day by day everyone began showing up safely, until everyone was there. The only danger anyone came close to seeing was seen by Cloud and Yazoo. "People were following us. I'm pretty sure it was the sisters," Cloud told them.

"We lost them quickly, though," Yazoo sighed.

At first Marlene was just glad that everyone had made it to the place they were now calling the safe point. However, later, she started to feel like they would never really be safe… not until Scarlet was found.

Reno was still in the hospital, but everyone was positive Scarlet didn't know which hospital. Elena, Tseng, Rufus, and Rude were still working on finding Scarlet and the twins, but so far they found nothing. Tseng and Elena tried to call everyday to check up on their children. It was heartbreaking that they couldn't be with them.

Marlene couldn't help but worry about what Scarlet might pull now that she had no idea where they were. The more she worried, the more she got depressed… and the more she began to blame herself. 'She's so unpredictable and dangerous… and even those words are understatements when it comes to describing her.'

"Are you okay?" Kadaj asked, looking worried.

Marlene was staring out the window… looking out into the night at nothing in particular. It had been four days since everyone had made it to Kalm. She smiled at him, and nodded, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Kadaj was laying back on one of the beds. He had his sword close beside him, ready… just in case. "Everything. How can they be so hard to find?"

Kadaj shrugged, "I don't know. Don't worry, though. She can't stay hidden."

"We can't either, you know. It's all so frustrating! Dina should be in school! Elena and Tseng should be with their children! Reno's in the hospital!"

"I know all of this. Why are you shouting?"

"I'm aggravated!" she yelled, but then her expression softened and she sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to shout at you."

"No, it's alright," he sat up, "I'm frustrated, too. We all are."

"I know… I know."

"Don't worry. You know Rufus Shinra, and you know Cloud. Neither will give up until Scarlet and the twins are caught."

'They want me. They want to get to everyone else through me. If I wasn't here…'

"I don't like the expression on your face. What are you thinking now?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar… you are so."

"If I left, what would you do?"

"What would I do?" he looked amused, "Are you serious? Leave?"

"Yes, leave. Lead that woman away from my family. If you don't want to go, I understand. However… would you rat me out?"

His expression became serious, "Are you hearing yourself…"

"Loud and clear. She's after me. You said it yourself. She wants to hurt them through me. If there's no _me _around them… they don't have to keep doing this. They won't be in danger for a little while."

"Marlene, yes they will! You need to understand that she's after everyone! You're being targeted, yes! But it's not just you she wants. They'll still be in danger until that woman is caught!"

"Not so much, though. Because she'll be coming after me! I'm going to lead her away, and…" she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled, "Forget it. It was a crazy idea. I didn't mean it."

"Promise!"

"Huh?"

"Marlene, you heard me. Promise."

"I won't leave. I… won't. We should, um… get some sleep."

She lay down on her bed without saying another word. She heard Kadaj getting into the other bed. 'I can't tell even him. I have to do this on my own. I have to get out of here.'

_**2**_

The night air was chilly, but welcoming to Marlene. No one was around the inn when she stepped out into the parking lot. It was going on two o'clock. Marlene figured that it would be safe to go around that time. Vincent was keeping watch, and getting past him was the most challenging part of her departure. "Where are you going, Marlene?"

Her eyes widened, "I'm just going to get a snack. You know… I'm in the mood for something chocolate."

"I guess so. Should I go with you?"

"No, no! I'll be okay."

" Don't be long, alright."

"No, I… won't."

She felt horrid lying to him. 'I'm so sorry, Vincent. If I get to see you again, I'll apologize. I promise.'

She looked for any sign of Yazoo, who could hide anywhere. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. 'I'll just stand here. If he's around… he'll pop out soon.'

She stood in the darkness of the parking lot for a few minutes. Finally, she gave a sigh of relief, 'He's not coming.'

Her eyes fell on a motorcycle. She slowly made her way toward it. She brushed her hand across the seat. "I don't know where I'm going, but you're taking me there I guess. Hopefully those freaks will follow."

She swung her leg over the motorcycle. She turned the key, and then she put her foot on the starter. She was just about to stomp on it when she felt someone's weight behind her. "I knew it," she heard someone whisper in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and she turned to see Kadaj's disappointed face. "I left you asleep."

"You left pillows asleep. You didn't even check the bed? I've waiting for you."

She sighed, and got off. He followed. "You can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but I can try. Why are you doing this? Those people love you…"

"And I love them! That's why I want to go. That's why I want her to follow! Let me go."

"I promised Aerith I would protect you..."

"If that's the only reason you're here, then go away! I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

He looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. She hadn't meant to be that cold. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but she had to get her point across. She had to make sure he understood. "Marlene…"

"If that's it… I'll be off."

She swung her leg over the motorcycle again. "Marlene, that's not the only reason I'm here. It was at first, but…"

"Yeah?"

"If you go… I'll come with you. Just don't leave m… I mean… I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't know…"

"I want to come with you. If that's really what you want to do. If leaving is… that important to you… let me come. You're the first friend I've ever had."

Now she felt lousy for yelling at him, "Alright. Let's go."

"I'm… can I drive?"

She nodded, and then she scooted back. He got in front of her. He took one more look back at her, and then he started the motorcycle. "Where to?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. Right now… just drive."

He nodded, and then he peeled out of the parking lot.

_**A/N: **__It's been so long!! Sorry it took so long. I hope this turned out okay. I hope it fits in with the rest! LOL! This darn thing had to go somewhere, and there are so many characters… somehow I had to get it to where it was just Marlene and Kadaj for a little while. I hope you guys liked it._


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Pricilla's House

_**A/N: **__It's taken a little while, but I've finally come up with something for Chapter Thirteen. So, here it is. I hope you guys like it. Someone from the past… the game is in this… and all grown up, too! Anywho, here ya go. Enjoy._

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Pricilla's House**_

"I can't believe this shit!" Barrett shouted, punching the wall.

The wall cracked under the pressure. Tifa patted his arm, soothingly, "I know… Marlene… what was she thinking."

"My little brother is with her," Yazoo reported, "I found pillows where he should've been."

Cloud sighed, " Kadaj, too! Those kids!"

"Why didn't you stop them, man! If you knew they were running… if you knew… Vincent, why did you let those kids go?" demanded Barrett

Vincent looked up at Barrett apologetically, "I'm sorry, Barrett. I didn't think it was my place. Marlene and Kadaj had a reason for running, and no matter how much I wanted to stop them, I didn't think I had any right. Marlene is a strong willed young woman. She would've found a way. I have no doubt in my mind that Kadaj tried and failed. That's why he's gone, too. He obviously didn't want to let her go alone."

"At least she _let_ Kadaj go with her," Denzel sighed.

Dina buried her head in her knees, and she banged her back against the wall, "They'll get them!" she cried, "I know it! They'll get two of my dearest friends!"

Denzel kneeled down beside her, "They won't get them. Because we're going after them. Right, Cloud?"

"Right," Cloud nodded.

"We can't all go," Yazoo said, "It would be too dangerous. A group should stay here incase they decided to make they're way back. I'll go. Cloud should go. Denzel, and Vincent…"

"Hell no!" Dina screamed, "There's no way I'm staying! I'm going. You have no right to tell me I should stay here, while two of my best friends are out there, and…"

"You didn't let me finish," Yazoo smiled sympathetically, "After that, how could I ask you to stay behind? You'll be coming with us. The rest of you should stay. The small the group that goes, the less likely we are to draw attention. Also, the two of them may return."

"You had better keep us posted, or I'll knock your damn heads together," Barrett seethed.

"Cloud and I will make one group. Vincent, Denzel, and Dina will make another. We'll leave right away," Yazoo sighed.

"They'd better be okay," Barrett said, angrily, "Or I'm gonna kill um!"

_**2**_

Marlene glanced over at Kadaj. He seemed to be uncomfortable, just staring at the table. "I'm so glad to see you, Marlene. It's been a while," the young brown headed woman smiled, sweetly.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Pricilla," Marlene smiled back.

Pricilla shook her head, "Don't even mention it. You guys should visit more often. So… this is Cloud's brother, is it? I didn't even know he had a brother."

"Yeah…" Marlene laughed.

"Do you live with Cloud and Tifa, too?" Pricilla asked him.

"Um… yeah," he said, quietly.

"Are you two dating?" Pricilla asked, smiling gleefully.

Both Marlene and Kadaj looked up at her, wide eyed. "Um…" Marlene began.

"I'm sorry! That was kind of personal, huh?" Pricilla giggled, "Anyway… where is Cloud and Tifa… and your dad? I haven't seen them down this way in forever."

"Oh, they're…" Marlene began.

"Fine," Kadaj finished.

"That's good. Your brother saved my life, you know. I'd say he saved this whole town. Being his little brother, I'll bet you're just as heroic, huh?"

Kadaj blushed. Marlene smiled, "Yep. Just as heroic."

"You'll be staying here for a little while, right? At least over night, I hope," Pricilla said, hopefully.

"I don't know…" Marlene began.

"Oh, but you've got to. It's been forever since I've seen you, Marlene. You should at least stay for the night. You can tell me what everyone has been up to."

She looked at Kadaj. He looked a little hopeful. Marlene was sure he was tired. "Sure. We'll stay. At least for the night."

"Great. I'll get your rooms ready. You do want separate rooms, right?" Pricilla asked, giving them a mischievous look.

Marlene felt her face turning red. Kadaj cleared his throat, "Separate rooms are fine, as long as they're close together, miss."

Pricilla giggled, "Okay. No problem. I can manage that."

_**3**_

Tifa watched out the window. It had been a couple of hours since the search party had left. She felt so helpless. The sun was going down, and everything felt so dreary. 'Why didn't you stay, Marlene?'

Suddenly, there was commotion outside of the room. Barrett jumped up off of the bed, and Red XIII stood at the ready. Shelke just watched the door, curiously. "I said I'm fine, damn it!" they heard someone shout.

"You idiot! You're not fully healed!" a woman shouted back.

'That's Yuffie's voice!' Tifa though, surprised.

Seconds later, the door burst open, and Reno and Yuffie stood in the doorway. Reno looked furious, and Yuffie didn't look happy. "How in the friggin world," Reno began angrily, "can an honor student… an A student be so damn ignorant! Her and that other damn kid running off by themselves!"

"Sit down, will you! You're going to rip open your stitches!" Yuffie shouted at him.

"Reno, what…" Barrett began, confused.

"You called Yuffie," Reno glared, "and told her about Marlene and Kadaj. She told me about it. I couldn't sit comfortably… in a damn hospital bed and wait!"

"I don't recall you ever sitting comfortably," Yuffie mumbled with her arms folded.

He looked pale, and his clothes looked as though they'd been put on in a hurry… 'Not exactly unusual for our Reno, though,' Tifa thought, smiling a little, 'He's worried. He's acting pissed to hide that he's really worried… just like the rest of us.'

"Look, Reno!" Yuffie shouted, "It's a chair. Use it!"

Reno glared at her, but did what she said. Then he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, "What's being done?"

"Cloud, Yazoo, Vincent, Denzel, and Dina are out searching. The rest of us are here in case they come back," Red XIII replied.

"Has Rufus been contacted?"

"Yes. We've called him. He's got people all over the place. If someone sees them… he'll know about it. He'll contact us," Tifa told him.

He ran a shaking hand through his crimson hair. Yuffie rubbed his back, comfortingly. "How could they? Knowing what kind of danger…" he shook his head.

"We'll find them," Yuffie said, soothingly, "I know we will."

"Yeah…" he took Yuffie's hand, "Yeah, you're right."

The sun continued to descend. The day began to slowly get darker and darker. 'Please!' Tifa's mind begged, 'Please, be okay. Be smart. Don't do anything on your own. Remember what you've been taught… and… wait. Marlene and Kadaj… just wait for us.'

_**4**_

"They're completely on their own, Scarlet," Malice reported.

"Do we know exactly where?" Scarlet asked, bored, "If you don't know where, my darling dear, then…"

"They were headed for Junon. I'd say they're probably there," glared Malice, 'You patronizing bitch,' she thought, angrily.

"Perfect! We've caught a break, then! Wonderful work, ladies. I think you need to set out, then. Remember… don't kill them. I want the boy alive, too. I want him to be the first to watch her suffer. If he breaks, it will hold me over until I have all of the rest of them here."

Malice rolled her eyes, and them gave a nod. Her sister followed her out. Scarlet laughed, gleefully. 'Finally, dear Marlene. You're closer and closer to getting exactly what you deserve.'

_**5**_

Kadaj tried forcing his eyes shut, and tried turning several different ways, but he just couldn't drift off to sleep. He sat up, annoyed, and sighed. He jumped out of the bed, and made his way across the hall. He tapped on the door. "Yeah," he heard Marlene say.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

He slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. She was sitting up in bed, wide awake. "Hi," he said, smiling a little.

"You, too, huh?" she asked.

He stepped inside, and shut the door behind him. Then he sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm tired. I know I'm tired, but I just can't sleep."

"Neither can I. I feel all alone…"

"You aren't all alone!" Kadaj exclaimed, "I'm here!"

Marlene smiled, "Yeah… you're right. What was I thinking."

"Hey, Marlene… can I stay in here with you? I know that woman will say things, but…"

"Don't mind Pricilla. She's been a little lonely since her grandfather died. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

Marlene shook her head, "Nothing. I think I might be able to sleep now. How about you?"

He yawned, "I think I can sleep, too."

He lay down, and she lay down on his shoulder. Cautiously, he put his arm around her, but she didn't protest. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful, and pretty, and… he kissed her forehead gently, "I love you, Marlene," he whispered, and then smiled to himself as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: **__Not exactly a kiss, guys, but close. At least you know how he feels. Can I get a group Awwww! LOL! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try not to make it too long before I post another one. Until then, everyone have a great rest of the week._


End file.
